Stitches
by LadyDenisse
Summary: Adrien y Marinette; dos jóvenes destrozados que se conocen en una situación no tan común.
1. Sinopsis

_Ella._

Ella estaba destrozada, había perdido gracias a un accidente a la persona que más quería en su vida. Lo único que quería era que toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo pronto, pero sus necesidades no eran escuchadas por nadie. Ella sufría, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por su madre. Ya que solo se tenian la una a la otra, y con eso era suficiente.

 _Él._

Él estaba destrozado, la culpa lo estaba matando. Estaba perdiendo la única persona que tenía, él solo estaba familiarizado con él. Pero ahora la vida se aferraba a la idea de quitarseo. Era doloroso Sufría. No sé qué hacer, _¿cómo salvar a alguien que_ _ **no**_ _quiere ser salvado?_


	2. Prólogo: Hora médica (1)

Era un día Miércoles. El reloj estaba cercano a marcar las tres de la tarde, o quizás ya eran las tres con algo más. Marinette se estaba arreglando. Ya estaba vestida, y ahora terminaba de hacer sus habituales colas de caballo. Hoy saldría junto a su abuela, Margarita. Pero no saldrían a divertirse, para nada. Su abuela tenía hora médica, como últimamente estaba sufriendo muchos problemas al corazón, había optado por pedir una hora con un cardiologo, para prevenir futuros problemas. Ella la acompañaría, debido a que Sabine debía atender la panadería, y por ello no podría ir.

Cuando estaba lista, salió de su habitación. Y ahí se encontró con Tomás, o como ella le decía su "tío Tommy". Él era un arrendatario que vivía en su casa. Como últimamente el negocio familiar no iba tan bien, decidieron arrendar habitaciones del primer piso, y todos los demás vivían arriba, a excepción de su abuela, que no podía subir la gran escalera. Y ella, debido a los problemas que tenía en sus articulaciones.

—¿Tú abuela está lista?—le preguntó Tommy mirándola fijamente. Entonces Marinette recordó que su abuela le había pedido a Tommy que las acompañe, porque según ella, Marinette no podía ayudarla sola. ¡Claro que podía hacerlo! Sonaba incluso insultante que dudara de sus capacidades, pero decidió no decir absolutamente nada, ¿para qué discutir por una insignificancia? No tenía sentido.

—Sí, y yo también—informó Marinette.

—¿Tú también vas?—preguntó él, a lo que ella asintió con completa seguridad—. Bien me parece.

Marinette le sonrió amablemente a su tío, y le pidió que la esperará afuera mientras ella iba a buscar a su abuela. Tommy asintió y obedeció la orden de la menor, la cual sonrió y fue a la habitación de su abuela. La encontró maquillándose.

Margarita o Maggie, como todos le decían era una mujer de baja estatura, de contextura delgada, realmente delgada. Ella podría pasar fácilmente como una anoréxica, y eso que Sabine y ella habían hecho de todo para que ella subiera de peso, pero nada funcionaba. Para sus setenta y siete años de edad, ella pesaba cuarenta kilos. Y eso que hubo un tiempo en el que llegó a pesar mucho menos, pesaba 37 kilos. ¿Cómo pudo bajar tanto de peso? Fácil. Ella desde el año 2010 padece de Parkinson. Y en el año 2014, sufrió una descompensación debido al sistema nervioso que hizo que su vejiga se distendiera. Gracias a ello, utilizó una sonda vaginal por cinco meses, y ese suceso la hizo bajar quince kilos en una semana. Fue horrible pasar por ello.

—Abuela, no deberías maquillarte tanto. De todas formas te ves igual —Marinette no era muy paciente que digamos, y no era de esas chicas que apoyaban el uso del maquillaje. Aunque había que admitir que el labial rojo le quedaba precioso a su abuela, acentuaba su pálida piel.

—Déjame disfrutar lo que me queda de vida, me gusta sentirme linda —respondió con tono cansado, triste.

—Tú eres bonita —le respondió con una sonrisa. Su abuela no le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba desmotivada.

—Cuando era joven era muy bonita, era muy parecida a ti. Ahora soy vieja y estoy deteriorada, ya no soy lo que era —dejó salir un suspiro.

Ciertamente, Marinette era el vivo reflejo de su abuela. Había heredado su color de cabello, sus ojos y sus rasgos. Las dos eran como una copia exacta. Incluso en personalidad. Maggie en su adolescencia siempre fue una Líder natural, ella mandaba a todo el mundo y ayudaba a todo aquél que se lo mereciera, e incluso a aquellos que no. Margarita siempre fue una mujer ejemplar, una mujer única. Y ella adoraba a su nieta menor, a su adorada y pequeña Marinette. Marinette era la persona que más adoraba, era su bebé, su nieta más querida y la más preciada. Para ella, no era una nieta, era su hija. Algo similar sentía Marinette, que veía a su abuela como una figura materna, no como a una abuela.

—Para mí sigues siendo hermosa. Tus ojos azules tienen un brillo que hasta el día de hoy puedo ver, ellos brillan. Y tienes una sonrisa muy bonita que deberías lucir más a menudo —los ojos de ambas se cristalizaban —, además tienes una piel blanca que te hace parecer una muñeca. Siento que a pesar de los años, sigues siendo preciosa. Y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo te seguiré queriendo —con toda dulzura besó la mejilla de su abuela, con amor.

—Te amo —se dieron un abrazo que duró unos cuantos minutos, ambas transmitieron todo el amor que sus almas guardaban.

Sabine le entregó dinero a su madre y se disculpó por no poder ir. Marinette al principio reprochaba la actitud de su madre de preferir atender la panadería, pero luego recordaba que necesitaban dinero para muchas cosas y comprendía que solo eran ellas tres, entonces había que hacer sacrificios. Además, su abuelita nunca estaría sola, siempre podría contar con ella.

Después de tener el dinero, salieron de la casa. Tommy las esperaba afuera. Hicieron parar un taxi y lo abordaron. Ya casi eran las cuatro, a esa hora tenía hora su abuela. El camino fue silencioso, cada uno iba pendiente de sus asuntos. Cuando llegaron a destino, luego de unos diez minutos, Tommy pagó el recorrido. Cosa que las mujeres agradecieron.

Maggie caminaba con un bastón, debido a que gracias a su enfermedad sus piernas se pegaban y a veces tenía que caminar raro, su cerebro no era capaz de levantar las piernas, entonces las arrastraba y caminaba muy lento. Para Marinette, el modo de caminata de su abuela era similar a observar a un pinguino. Tommy la tomó del hombro para ayudarla a caminar, cosa que Marinette iba a hacer. Finalmente, cada uno la ayudaba sujetándola por un costado.

Subieron al cuarto piso. Margarita y Tommy se sentaron mientras que Marinette se encargaba de comprar el bono, de igual modo; Maggie tuvo que colocar su dedo, para autenticar su identidad. Al terminar ese proceso, todos se sentaron.

Ya eran las cuatro. Su abuela quería ser atendida lo antes posible, pero él doctor no llegaba.

—Siento que me voy a desmayar, necesito que me atiendan rápido —Maggie hablaba de modo ahogado, entrecortado.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Marinette estaba complicada, no sabía bien cómo debía actuar, estaba confundida y Tommy no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—No. Per iré a apurar las cosas —su abuela se levantó y se sentó más cerca de donde atendían los doctores, para poder estar más atenta. Marinette observó como hablaba con un Guardia de seguridad, aparentemente. Le estaba rogando porque la atendieran rápido, solo que él doctor aún no había llegado.

—Tú abuela es muy inquieta e impulsiva —Tommy había iniciado una conversación con ella.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Debería calmarse más. Yo creo que el ahogo que ella siente es por eso, por impulsiva y ansiosa —le comentó Tommy.

—Es que ella aún no asimila del todo que es una abuela, ella aún se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

Ciertamente, su abuela era una persona muy activa. Ella cocinaba, lavaba y siempre estaba comprando cosas. Ella gastaba dinero, le encantaba llenar la casa de objetos, Sabine en ocasiones decía que su madre tenía el mal de Diógenes. Pero bueno... ese era su comportamiento de toda la vida. Cuando su abuela era joven, amaba diseñar vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas... ella creaba diseños exclusivos, adoraba coser y crear prendas. Marinette cosía gracias a que su abuela le había enseñado, ella la había metido en todo ese mundo fantástico.

Pero no solo se dedicaba al diseño de moda. Hasta el año pasado, ella había sido una enfermera. Era increíble. Era tan buena en ello, que tenía una clientela ya establecida. Las personas llegaban a buscarla a la casa, en auto y todo. Cuando tuvo que abandonar eso, sufrió mucho. ¿Cómo no? Si dedicó toda su vida a ello.

...Aunque por lo menos mi mamá la ayuda. Bueno... en todo menos en acompañarla al doctor, eso siempre me lo dejan a mí.

—Pero tú mamá es algo complicada. He visto como te deja a ti atender la panadería mientras ella hace el aseo de ambos pisos.

"Aseo". Vaya palabra tan pequeña, pero con un gran significado para algunas personas, entre ellas... Sabine. Sabine mantiene su empleo en la panadería, eso está bien. Pero hay días (que son muy seguidos, por desgracia) en los que Sabine más que nada se dedica a hacer el aseo del hogar y nada más. Marinette debe dividir mucho sus obligaciones para poder ayudar.

Sabine también vende mercadería, así que sale en las noches en bicicleta. Es bastante complicado, pero ella se entiende.

—Ese es el problema principal de mí casa, que no hay una organización muy buena —respondió Marinette.

—Claro. Y que tú abuela no cree en la palabra de los doctores, ella piensa que sabe más que ellos.

—Ella dice que todos los doctores son malos, que solo trabajan para cobrar dinero y hacerse millonarios —Tommy rodó sus ojos, conocía bien la mentalidad de Margarita.

—Yo creo que tu abuela estaría mejor en un hospital. Ahí le harían todos los exámenes que necesita y la atenderían todos los días.

《 Pero tendría que separarse de mí 》 aquél pensamiento solo consiguió desanimar a Marinette. Ella realmente no imaginaba su vida sin su abuela, la necesitaba para poder ser feliz, ella era su todo.

—También tienen el problema de que están solas, y eso que tu abuela tiene otras hijas.

Marinette sintió un escalofrío al pensar en sus tías. Ambas eran terribles personas. Se llevaban por un año de diferencia, la mayor tenía cincuenta y ocho. Su tía Lila era la mayor, la hermana del medio era la tía Juleka y la menor era Sabine, de cuarenta y cinco años.

—Pero es que mis tías es como sino existieran. Ellas nunca vienen a verla, tampoco la llaman y tampoco la invitan a los cumpleaños, a ninguna de nosotras en realidad —dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza, ella podría decir que esas cosas no le interesaban, pero ciertamente... sentía dolor, porque no entendía porque se comportaban de ese modo tan cruel —. Este año mi prima celebró su cumpleaños con todos, mi abuela llamó porque quería ir a verla, y le dijeron que no habría celebración. Y claro que hubo, solo que a nosotras nos excluyeron.

Tommy la miró con sorpresa. Marinette asintió. Ella recordaba bien ese día. Estaban en Abril, había un sol grandioso, radiante. Margarita tenía ganas de sacar a su nieta, y como era el cumpleaños de Chloé, podrían ir a verla y de provecho, salir. Era el plan perfecto. Llamó en la mañana a Juleka, para preguntar si harían algo, le dijeron que no. No se rindió. A la una de la tarde llamó a Kim, él hermano de Chloé para preguntar lo mismo, y también le dijo que no. Luego, a eso de las cinco llamó a Chloé para felicitarla, pero también le dijo que no haría nada.

Esa noche, Sabine se topó con todas las fotos de la celebración familiar en el Facebook de Chloé. Marinette también las vio, se sintió herida y dejada de lado, aunque lejos de sentir pena por ella, sintió pena por su abuela. Y con justa razón, puesto que cuando se enteró; lloró.

—Cuando vienen a los cumpleaños no traen regalos... y cuando hay una celebración, como Navidad o Año Nuevo, te cobran por la comida —Marinette hablaba porque esas cosas le dolían.

—El problema de tu familia es que ellas no las deben querer por algo, deben sentir envidia.

—Claro que sí, ellas están enojadas porque la abuela nos regaló la casa a mamá y a mí.

Sucede que en el año 2010, apareció él abuelo de Marinette llevado a su casa por la Policía. Él les quería quitar la casa, porque no tenía donde vivir. Pero como estaba moribundo, no se pudo hacer nada. Maggie fue buena, como siempre. Así que lo dejó vivir ahí. En ese entonces, Marinette era muy pequeña, así que tenía vagos recuerdos. Recordaba que sus familiares lo alimentaban, lo bañaban y... respecto a él, recordaba que gritaba y lloraba en las noches, a ella le daba mucho miedo en ese entonces. A veces, él hablaba con su difunta madre. O sino, lloraba por sus gatitos muertos.

Margarita fue astuta, y le dijo que le compraría la casa. Él accedió, pero con la condición de que le diera el dinero enseguida. Cosa que no se pudo, porque no había manera. De algún modo, llegaron a un acuerdo. Y bueno, entre cheque y cheque, la casa fue comprada. Pero no quedó a nombre de su abuela, no; quedó a nombre de Sabine y Marinette. Así que oficialmente, la casa era de ellas dos.

Su abuelo llegó a su casa en Enero, los primeros días. Lo de la casa se inició quién sabe cuándo. Ya en Junio, él firmó los papeles. Y como ambas mujeres estaban solas y no podían con un hombre tan grande y corpulento, se pusieron de acuerdo con la hermana de Maggie, y se lo llevaron a un asilo. En Julio murió. Increíblemente, murió en el sueño, no lo mató su cáncer a la próstata.

O sea que si no hubiese firmado los papeles en Junio, ellas no tendrían un hogar asegurado, ya que...

Sus tías no estaban nada felices con la noticia de que la casa quedaría para ellas. Ya que ellas querían vender esa propiedad, porque lógicamente era muy buena, tenía un terreno asombroso. Hubo gritos, hubo escándalo y bueno, también peleas. Muchas peleas.

Pero la abuela no dio su brazo a torcer. ¿Por qué? Porque ella ayudó a Juleka y a Lila toda su vida. Les dio dinero, les consiguió sus hogares y pagó lo necesario, ella siempre estuvo para ellas y para sus nietos. Juleka tenía tres hijos, una casa (que Maggie le consiguió, le pagó el arriendo y le regaló un millón de pesos), además; tenía un marido que la ayudaba. Juleka tenía dos hijos, una casa que arrendaba y un trabajo estable. No tenía esposo, pero sus hijos eran grandes, tenían veinticinco y veintiuno, respectivamente. Así que ellos podían ayudarla en todo lo necesario.

La casa quedó para Sabine porque era la menor y porque estaba sola con su hija, porque se lo merecía, porque siempre estuvo con ella y siempre fue la más botada de las tres. Juleka y Lila se querían, se ayudaban y se veían. Pero a Sabine siempre le dejaron de lado. Maggie aseguraba que eso era porque ella era la menor de las tres. Algo similar le sucedía a Marinette al ser la menor de todos los primos, siempre estaba sola, siempre la dejaban de lado.

—Yo creo que...

—Margarita Cheng... —un doctor llamaba a su abuela. Ella se levantó sola y seguía al doctor, Marinette la observó con horror. Se suponía que ella debía cuidarla, no que ella hiciera sus cosas sola.

—¡Después te veo! —se despidió de su tío y fue corriendo para seguir a su abuela. Tuvieron que caminar por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta número nueve.


	3. Prólogo: accidente y consecuencia (2)

Cuando entraron a la sala donde atenderían a Maggie, se sentaron. Maggie le pasó la muleta a su nieta, y comenzó a hablar, pero se ahogaba. Así que Marinette tomó la palabra.

—Ella tiene problemas al corazón, se ahoga y siente dolores, también complicación para ha...

—¡Cállate! Estoy hablando con ella, no contigo —él doctor la retó, estaba enojado. Ella se calló enseguida, porque se sorprendió. Ella siempre ayudaba a su abuela cuando ya no podía hablar.

—No la rete, ella siempre me ayuda —ciertamente, Marinette se había molestado. La actitud de ese doctor dejaba mucho que desear, no podía hacer callar a alguien así como así, eso no era correcto y mucho menos educado.

—Señora, dígame a qué vino —exigió él doctor.

Margarita habló como pudo y explicó sus síntomas, estaba tan ahogada y mareada. Marinette notó que su piel se estaba tornando de color rojo, probablemente estaba teniendo problemas de presión. Ella sufría de eso a menudo.

—Ayúdéme, por favor —le suplicó al doctor.

—Súbase a la camilla para revisarla —ordenó él.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento para sacarle el chaleco a su abuela, con cuidado. Llevaba dos chalecos, así que del modo más cuidadoso posible sacó ambos. Confiada dejó a su abuela ahí sentada, mientras tanto, dejó ambos chalecos en la silla junto a la muleta. Luego se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a levantarse y...

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Todo fue demasiado increíble.

Ella fue una irresponsable.

Todo había sucedido por su culpa.

Cuando ella estaba lista para ayudar a su abuela a levantarse, sintió un ruido estridente, como un golpe.

Y claro que había sido un golpe, y un golpe terrible.

Su abuela estaba tendida en el suelo, con la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de la camilla, ¡pudo haber recibido un golpe directo en el cráneo! ¡Y eso sí que es peligroso! ¡pero estar en el suelo también!

—¡Abuela, abuela! —gritó presa del pánico. Él doctor se había mantenido quieto, estático como una estatua. El grito de Marinette lo sacó del trance.

—¡Cállate!, ¡no seas alaraca! ¡aquí no ha pasado nada! —la volvió a retar él doctor. Marinette quería fulminarlo con la mirada, porque su actitud la tenía podrida. Pero no había tiempo para eso, lo importante ahora era ayudar a su abuela. Se agachó para recogerla, y él doctor la imitó. Como pudieron, la levantaron.

—Doctor, con esto morí. Me duele la pierna, me duele mucho —si antes Margarita hablaba ahogada, ahora lo hacía peor.

—Aquí no ha pasado nada —repitió él doctor. Marinette quería decirle algunos improperios, pero no pudo hacerlo porque era una dama. Se calmó y le envió un mensaje a su tío, contándole lo sucedido, y luego a su madre. Sabía que se preocuparían, pero era necesario informarlos.

Cuando dirigió su vista a su abuela, quiso verdaderamente darle un buen golpe a ese doctor de quinta. ¡Él la había subido a la camilla de igual modo! ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Después de la caída, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho hubiera sido dejar a Margarita nuevamente en la silla, no exigirle tanto a su cuerpo, eso era horrible y al mismo tiempo doloroso. Era algo que definitivamente no correspondía.

—Ahora viene la revisión —él especialista comenzó con lo básico que hacen todos los doctores, pasar el estetoscopio, ver la garganta y todo eso. Luego, vino la parte fea —. ¿Dónde le duele?

—Me duele la pierna, me duele la ingle —su abuela tenía una mueca de dolor marcada en el rostro.

Tommy le preguntaba qué es lo qué estaba ocurriendo. Ella le respondió que estaban revisando a su abuela. Sabine la reprendió por no afirmar a su abuela, estaba enojada. Marinette sentía el corazón apretado, estaba muy triste y complicada. Se sentía culpable, le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a suceder.

Él doctor levantó lo máximo posible la pierna de Maggie, ella apretó los puños e hizo una mueca de dolor, no gritó; pero sí se quejaba comentando lo mucho que le dolía.

—Daré el diagnóstico —informó.

Marinette y él doctor bajaron a Margarita de la camilla. Ella caminaba con dolor, le costaba mucho. Marinette la apoyó en su cuerpo, lo más que pudo. Él doctor simplemente se sentó en su silla. Marinette sentó como pudo a su abuela, la que en su rostro solo reflejaba dolor, se notaba que esto le había afectado demasiado.

Él especialista solo se dedicaba a escribir en su computadora, tecleaba rápidamente. Luego, imprimió unos papeles y se dirigió a la abuela directamente.

—El remedio de la presión no lo puede tomar a la hora que se le de la gana. Tres veces al día es mucho. Tiene que tomar uno en la mañana y uno en la noche, nada más —informó. Maggie iba a replicar, pero él se adelantó: —, respecto a su problema en el corazón, haremos un examen para ver el motivo de sus taquicardias. Viene todo especificado en la receta —le entregó los papeles a Margarita, pero por seguridad; Marinette los guardó. Ya que su tenía buena reputación perdiendo las cosas —. Ahora dígame una cosa: ¿le duele la pierna?

—Me duele mucho, sobretodo la ingle.

—Ya, pero quebrada no está. Si estuviera quebrada no podría ni levantarse —le explicó él doctor. Marinette se mantuvo callada, era imposible saber si estaba quebrada o no sin sacar una radiografía —. Le puedo dar la opción de sacar radiografías y de ese modo veremos que se hizo, o la opción de volver a casa. Usted decide.

Como es de suponer, Margarita eligió sacar radiografías. Para ese momento, todo se convirtió en un jaleo impresionante. Marinette se sentía completamente perdida.

—Pero necesita a alguien responsable, ella apenas vio que usted se cayó, perdió el control de inmediato —comentó él doctor.

《¡¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?! Vi a mi abuela caer de una silla, la vi tendida en el suelo y con la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de una camilla. ¡¿Acaso es algo inhumano asustarse por algo así?! ¡es tan antipático!》

—Yo siempre estoy con ella, siempre la he cuidado. Soy muy responsable —se defendió.

—¿Y qué edad tienes tú?

—Dieciocho, así que ya soy mayor de edad —Margarita no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero estaba más que claro que él doctor y Marinette no se llevaban para nada bien, su tono de voz y sus miradas hablaban por sí solas —. Pero no se preocupe, no vinimos solas. Así que prosiga y yo informaré al acompañante, gracias —finalizó del modo más frío que pudo.

Primero que nada, tuvo que informar a su tío Tommy. Él fue a ayudarlas. Luego, les asignaron a una enfermera que tendría que acompañarlos hasta que todo hubiera finalizado. Después, los enviaron al quinto piso, porque ahí sacaban las radiografías. Tenían que firmar por obligación en libro de reclamos, porque ahí quedaría un registro de todo lo sucedido con él doctor. Ya dejando todo eso de lado, se quedaron sentados esperando la llamada para poder tomar las radiografías.

Marinette le relató a su madre brevemente lo que había pasado. Sabine quería ir a ver a su madre, pero ella no quería. Margarita no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella, ella aseguraba que estaba bien; aunque su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario.

A eso de las cinco y media llamaron para sacar las radiografías de la pierna derecha. Margarita sentía mucho dolor y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tener frío, sumado al cansancio; estaba ahogada. Marinette la afirmó, para prevenir una nueva caída. Lo de las radiografías fue algo largo, muy largo.

Cuando salieron, todos se sentaron. Margarita pedía ayuda, necesitaba una pastilla, pero nadie le dio nada. Marinette estaba desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba asustada.

A pesar de la situación, Maggie estaba preocupada por su nieta. Ella padecía gastritis crónica, necesitaba comer cada cierto tiempo y ya tenía hambre. Fue junto a Tommy a una máquina expendedora y de ella sacó un paquete de papas fritas. Tommy se compró una barra de cereal, y para su abuela un jugo de naranja.

Un doctor de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y lentes negros apareció frente a ellos.

—Hola, yo soy Ignacio Sepúlveda. Soy él director Clínico de aquí. Vengo en nombre del doctor Roberto, para llevar el caso —se presentó —. Me llegaron las radiografías, pero salieron demasiado borrosas. Por eso me gustaría repetirlas para verificar si realmente hay daño o no. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—Sí.

《 ¿Cómo es que salieron borrosas? Cuando estuvieron ahí dentro, sacaron más de seis radiografías, es imposible que todas ellas hayan salido mal, porque... había muchas. Algo extraño sucedía aquí 》.

—Doctor, por favor, me siento mal; necesito una pastilla ayuda —de nuevo suplicaba por algo mientras se ahogaba.

—Sería completamente irresponsable darle una pastilla, eso va en contra del protocolo de cualquier médico.

—¿Cómo pueden portarse así? Yo me puedo estar muriendo, y me niegan una simple pastilla.

Marinette en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa clínica no valía lo que cobraba por la atención, no tenían buenos especialistas.

Así que... a eso de las siete y media, los llamaron para repetir las radiografías. La cara de su abuelita solo demostrada el cansancio que ella sentía.

—Ahora me empieza a doler la espalda y el cuello —se quejaba un poco.

Si el dolor estaba aumentando, eso tenía que ser peor, ya que no había ninguna mejora.

El hecho de que repitieran las radiografías fue algo lento, muy lento. Mientras estaban en ello, Ignacio ingresó para comentar que el primer Doctor estaba preocupado y que a pesar de que ya podía retirarse, no lo hacia porque quería conocer el desenlace de la historia. Pude que su abuela haya creído en esas palabras, pero Marinette no. Ella se había dado cuenta de que ese doctor era un viejo amargado, y recién caía en cuenta de que quizás ella tuviese algo de culpa (por no afirmar a su abuela), pero que la mayoría de la culpa radicaba en ese doctor.

Ya eran casi las nueve del anochecer y aún no tenían respuestas, todos estaban cansados, sobretodo Margarita. Ella estaba decidida a que su hija Sabine no fuera, y había amenazado a Marinette para que no le contara nada a sus tías, porque ella no quería verlas. La joven azabache estaba más que preocupada, solo quería que todo acabará rápidamente, aunque era imposible.

A eso de las ocho cuarenta y cinco, apareció Ignacio... con malas noticias.

—Usted está quebrada—fue lo que informó—. Tiene la opción de ir a un Hospital, que todo será pagado por nosotros como clínica. O puede volver a casa, es su decisión.

Marinette sintió que su corazón se achicaba debido al dolor, ¿su abuelita tendría que ser hospitalizada? ¡no! Ella no podría tolerar todo eso, han estado juntas desde que ella nació, Margarita es como su madre. ¡Ella no puede perderla! ¡no!

—Iré al Hospital—decretó Margarita.

Esas palabras fueron como una maldición para Marinette, su lado infantil (y quizás egoísta, ¿para qué negarlo?) Estaba enojado, ella no quería perderla, estaba asustada. Aunque su lado racional, sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella. Ella no pudo contener sus lágrimas, incluso vio como su abuela lloraba un poco, evidentemente le dolía tener que separarse de su nieta.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, otra vez.

Pudo llamar a su madre y decirle que vaya a la clínica, le contó por teléfono que su abuela se iría a un Hospital, su voz estaba quebrada y su corazón estaba encogido, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, no imaginaba su vida sin la persona que más amaba en la vida. A pesar de la decisión de ser hospitalizada, ella no permitió que Marinette llamara a sus tías, Margarita no quería que ellas la vieran. Su abuela hablaba con Tommy, hablaban sobre Sabine y cómo iban a sobrevivir a todo aquello. Margarita estaba triste, igual que su nieta.

—Marinette, necesito que seas fuerte. Cuídate, y también cuida a tu madre—la voz de Margarita era una súplica. Ella solo asintió—. Te quiero mucho, te extrañaré mucho—las lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambas.

Cuando Sabine llegó, se dieron un abrazo y las tres lloraron juntas. Era una escena conmovedora. Pero en el momento de la separación, todo volvió a la tristeza y soledad. Mientras los adultos hablaban y decidían qué sucedería, Marinette sacó su celular para distraerse de algún modo, ella necesitaba intentar mostrarse fuerte. Después de todo, ahora tendría que cuidar de su madre a como dé lugar, no la dejaría sola bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, inyectaron un suero en la vena de Margarita, pero en todo ese rato no le dieron ningún remedio, nada que pudiera tranquilizarla. Marinette vio como envolvían a su abuela en una camilla, la aseguraban con unas correas y la tomaban en brazos para llevársela. Ella lloró amargamente, y al desaparecer de su visión, siguió llorando. Su madre hacia lo mismo.

Ambas salieron de la clínica, caminó a casa. Fue un camino lleno de tristeza y soledad, como que ninguna de las dos quería hablar. De igual modo, fueron a comprar algo de comida, ya que no había nada. Cuando estuvieron listas, volvieron a casa.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió...—la voz de Marinette estaba quebrada mientras narraba todo lo ocurrido a su madre. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de llorar, ambas se sentían tristes y desoladas.

El celular de Sabine sonó, era Tommy. Hablaron por unos minutos, y cuando colgó, su llanto se intensificó. Él le había contado algo malo, algo terrible.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Marinette sintiendo algo de miedo. El rostro de su madre no predicaba nada bueno.

—Acabó de hablar con Thomas y me dijo que lo que le pasó a tu abuela fue que se quebró la cadera.

La cadera.

Margarita se había quebrado la cadera. Marinette sintió que todo temblaba en ese momento y agradeció eternamente el hecho de encontrarse sentada, porque sino se hubiera caído. Fue consciente de que las lágrimas de su madre se agravaron, ella lloraba amargamente, estaba desconsolada. Y de un momento a otro se percató de que ella misma estaba llorando mucho, aunque por alguna razón sintió mucha hambre.

—¡Esto es mí culpa!—gritaba Sabine. Marinette quería decirle que no era su culpa, al contrario, era su culpa y de nadie más. Ella fue la que no afirmó a su abuela, ella fue la que le falló—, ¡debí haber ido!—gritaba entre medio de las lágrimas.

Marinette vio una barra de chocolate y se la comió por completo, la verdad es que estaba ansiosa y tenía muchísima hambre. Tristemente, debido a lo descompensada que estaba, la vomitó por completo al poco rato. Atinó a abrazar a su madre, pero eso no fue suficiente para poder detener las lágrimas de ninguna de ellas. Las dos estaban desoladas.

Cuando Thomas llegó, Marinette se encerró en su habitación para que ellos pudieran hablar de un modo tranquilo, aunque de todas formas estaba escuchando todo lo que decían debido a que no encendió su televisión. Algo en su interior le decía que debía escuchar; porque su madre aún la trataba como a una niña y seguramente no le contaría todo lo que le informaran en este rato.

Escuchó que a su abuela aún no le contaban lo que tenía, que ella no sabía de la quebradura. Que tuvieron que esperar bastante, para ubicarla en una habitación. Y que ella lloraba, que no quería quedarse sola y que quería ver a su nieta, que no dejaba de hablar de ella. Eso le dolió mucho a Marinette. Mientras que Sabine se lamentaba y hablaba de cambios, y de cómo haría todo sola.

Margarita le había pedido que cuidara de su madre, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. No sabía cómo, pero ayudaría en lo posible, tenía que demostrarle a su madre que no estaba sola, que juntas podrían contra todo lo que estaba por venir, y bueno, habría que ver cuánto tiempo estaría su abuela hospitalizada.

A eso de la una de la mañana, Marinette aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Mañana tenía clases pero estaba claro que no iría, ¿por qué? Porque iría a ver a su abuela, ella jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada como está.

De pronto, su puerta fue abierta. Ella dio un pequeño salto, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?—preguntó preocupada. No fue consciente del terrible aspecto que presentaba su madre debido a la poca luz presente en la habitación.

—Marinette, ¿qué hago? ¿le aviso a tus tías ahora o me espero hasta mañana y hablamos de esto con tu abuela?—Sabine se veía tan preocupada. Pero... había buscado la opinión de la persona equivocada. ¿Cómo ella iba a tener una respuesta a aquello? Su abuela había sido muy clara al decir que no quería verlas. Era una situación un poco complicada.

En el próximo capítulo aparece Adrien.

Sentía necesario narrar bien lo ocurrido con la abuela de Marinette, por eso el capítulo se extendió tanto.


	4. Primera Visita

—Lo importante ahora es que durmamos, mañana será un nuevo día y en la mañana estaremos más tranquilas y tomaremos la mejor decisión posible —Marinette habló con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo, aunque por dentro solo quería llorar y nada más. No se sentía fuerte, por alguna razón sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla y no entendía bien porque su estómago dolía de ese modo tan extraño, era un ardor que no cesaba.

—Te quiero mucho, hija —de un momento a otro, Sabine le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija. Ella se sorprendió porque su madre no era de las personas que demostraban lo que sentían, era algo extraño en ella. De todas formas, correspondió el abrazo y escuchó algunos sollozos provenientes de su madre. Eso solo rompió más su corazón.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Te quiero mucho —al separarse del abrazo, limpió las lágrimas que vio en el rostro de su madre y con cariño maternal, besó la frente de su madre. Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación de su hija.

Marinette colocó pestillo en su puerta solo por seguridad. Ella vivía en el piso de abajo porque no podía subir escaleras, antes se sentía protegida gracias a su abuela, pero ahora estaba sola rodeada de muchos hombres. Eso era aterrador.

Una vez lista, apagó la luz principal y encendió la lámpara que tenía ubicada en su velador. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar que su madre durmiera tranquilamente, mientras ella realizaba algunas llamadas.

Tenía una compañera que tenía un padre Policía, y ella tenía su celular, gracias a Sabrina. Sabía que era tarde, pero también era consciente de que los policías se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque tenían que vigilar la ciudad y ese trabajo casi nunca descansaba.

Así que, a pesar de ser las dos de la madrugada y estar muerta en vida, decidió que sería una buena idea llamarlo.

—¿Marinette?, ¿estás bien? —Roger respondió como al quinto timbrazo. Marinette sonrió, por un momento tuvo miedo de no poder hablar con él.

—Roger, lamento mucho llamar a estás horas, es solo que quería preguntarte algo urgente.

—Dime, con gustó te ayudaré si es que puedo.

Marinette le contó la historia de lo que había sucedido, pero no dijo que se trataba de su abuela. Al contrario, dijo que ella había acompañado a una amiga, y la abuela de su amiga había sido la afectada. ¿Por qué decidió mentir? Porque no quería que todos en el colegio supieran lo que había pasado, no quería que los demás sintieran lástima por su abuela, o por ella.

Ella conocía bien a su abuela, y sabía que se sentiría humillada y derrotada si otras personas la veían en tan mal estado. Ella quería ahorrarle algo de dolor, porque la amaba.

—Lo que se puede hacer es venir a la Comisaría y dejar una constancia de lo sucedido, y si las cosas salen bien, ese médico podría ir detenido —explicó Roger —. O si no, una opción sería demandar a la empresa. Más no te puedo ayudar.

—Gracias, Roger. Hablaré con mi amiga para ver qué decisión consideran es la mejor. Estoy muy agradecida, qué duermas bien.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Marinette se concentró en eso de que se podría hacer una denuncia con la Policía. Quizás su madre no quisiera hacer eso, pero ella lo haría de ser necesario. Pensó que una buena opción sería anotar todo, para no olvidar ningún detalle.

De su escritorio sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Revisó el reloj y vio que faltaban veinte minutos para las tres de la mañana. Eso no importaba ahora, ahora tendría que escribir todo del modo más detallado posible.

Una vez que anotó todo lo que necesitaba, enumeró las hojas de todo lo que había escrito. En total, eran cinco hojas con todo detallado.

Su mano dolía horrores, se había esforzado incluso más que para sus trabajos escolares. Es que, no sabía de que modo podría ayudar, así que quiso intentar algo.

Cuando vio la hora, casi se murió, eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana. ¡Las cinco de la mañana! Guardó sus cosas nuevamente en el velador, y apagó la luz para intentar dormir aunque sea un rato. Aunque ya era un hecho que mañana no iría al colegio.

Como es de suponer, esa noche Marinette no durmió casi nada. Sus pensamientos estaban con su abuela. Ella pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido, incluso la caída se reflejaba en sus pensamientos, era una pesadilla sin final, como si su mente la estuviese torturando a gusto.

Además, no dejaba de pensar en ella. En cómo se encontraba, cómo estaba, si ya sabía lo que tenía... eran muchas dudas.

Cuando despertó, eran las once de la mañana. Era tarde comparado con otros días. Así que, para averiguar más sobre su abuela, tomó de su velador la tarjeta que tenía los datos del hospital donde se encontraba su abuela.

Hospital Central de París.

Horario de visitas.

De lunes a viernes: de 11:00 am hasta las 17:00 pm.

De sábado a domingo: de 11:00 hasta las 16:00 pm.

También aparecían los números de teléfono. Marinette llamó. Se demoraron bastante en responder, pero al hacerlo, le informaron que se encontraba en la sala "María". Ella agradeció a la señora con la que había hablado, y colgó.

Al salir de su habitación, vio a su madre en la cocina, estaba lavando los platos.

—Hablé con el Hospital, la abuela está en la sala María. Tenemos tiempo de verla hasta las cinco de la tarde —informó.

—En ese caso, me bañaré para que vayamos lo antes posible —respondió Sabine.

Marinette colgó un cartel en la Panadería para que se supiera que se encontraba cerrado. Le preparó a su madre un sándwich de jamón y queso, y fue a ordenar su habitación. Pensó que podría contarle de lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo, pero eso sería después de ver a su abuela.

Cuando su madre estaba lista, la puerta central sonó. Sabine fue a ver de quién se trataba, Marinette se escondió detrás del sillón y se sorprendió al ver que eran sus dos tías, Lila y Juleka.

Ellas no iban nunca a visitarlas, el hecho de que estuvieran ahí era algo extraño, muy extraño.

¿Acaso ellas sabían de lo ocurrido? ¿eso era posible? No, yo creo que no.

Ella se escondió detrás del sillón, porque su instinto le advirtió que no sería buena idea saludarlas, que algo pasaba y que era mejor ocultarse.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos contarás lo que pasó?! —Juleka estaba gritándole a su madre, estaba muy enfadada —. ¡Pudiste habernos dicho lo que pasaba! Nos llamó un viejo, ¡creímos que era el cuento del tío! —desde su escondite podía ver como estaban las dos frente a su madre, gritándole y no dejando ninguna salida disponible. La tenían acorralada.

—¿Y si alguna vez mi mamá se muere, también lo vas a esconder? —preguntó Lila en tono sarcástico.

—Ahora, déjame decirte ahora mismo que si mi mamá se muere no tenemos como enterrarla, no hay plata. Tendrías que pagar todo tú sola.

Marinette abrió la boca con sorpresa ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo podían decir algo tan crudo en un momento como ése? La abuela estaba enferma, no era tiempo de pensar en deudas. No estaban demostrando ningún tipo de apoyo.

—Nosotras ya la fuimos a ver, en este preciso momento le llevamos más cosas. Pañales, confort y otros útiles personales —informó Juleka enseñando una bolsa de compras que llevaba.

—Así que no la vayas a ver, no es necesario —finalizó Lila.

Ellas se fueron después de decir todo eso. Marinette salió de su escondite y se quedó con la boca abierta. Básicamente fueron a retar a su pobre madre, y a decirle que no vaya a ver a su abuela. ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran cosas así? Todo fue muy feo.

—Dijeron que no vayamos a ver a tú abuela, ¿qué piensas? —la boca de Marinette pudo haber caído al suelo debido a la impresión que sintió. ¡¿En serio estaba preguntando algo así?! Como se notaba el temor que le causaban sus hermanas.

—Tenemos que ir a verla —respondió con total convicción.

Salir de la casa fue complicado.

Marinette sabía bien que el Hospital estaría lejos de su hogar. Pero... no imaginó que tendría que tomar una micro, viajar por unas largas horas, e ir a lugares un tanto peligrosos de París. Estaba aterrada, confundida y tenía miedo de ver a su abuela.

Ella no frecuentaba los hospitales, los evitaba porque estaban llenos de historias trágicas y sin finales felices, era muy difícil que algo terminase bien en un hospital. Por eso, les tenía mucho miedo y algo de respeto.

Cuando bajaron de la micro, se encontraba frente a un hospital que perfectamente bien podría pasar como una casa de terror, de esas que se ven en Halloween. Era una construcción de tres pisos, que abarcaba toda una cuadra. Un recinto de color amarillo, viejo.

Caminaron, hasta que finalmente entraron. Preguntaron por la sala María, les dijeron que debían seguir la línea celeste, y eso fue lo que hicieron, siguieron la línea hasta que ubicaron el cartel pegado en la pared que decía "Zona María".

—¿Crees poder subir la escalera? —preguntó Sabine preocupada. La escalera era doble, era bastante grande. Seguramente bajar sería algo muy doloroso.

—Sí, sí puedo.

Subió con una gran lentitud, debido al problema que tenía en sus rodillas. Y cuando lo logró, caminó un poco, hasta que se topó con los ojos de su abuela.

—¡Marinette! —gritó su abuela, viéndola. Ella estaba con Chloé, que cuando la vio la saludó de modo frío, y se apartó.

—Abuela —la saludó con algo de dolor. Ella tomó su mano y no dejó de acariciarla, no la soltó en ningún momento. Marinette solo podía pensar en lo delicada que ella se veía. Y lloró. Lloró a mares.

Quisiera poder decir que Sabine y Marinette pudieron conversar con Margarita. Pero estaría mintiendo. Apenas ellas ingresaron a la sala del hospital donde Margarita se encontraba (que cabe destacar era una habitación compartida, eran seis personas ahí) Lila y Juleka también ingresaron. Y se formó una pelea porque no les avisaron de inmediato. Chloé sacó a Marinette del lado de su abuela, sin ninguna razón.

La hora de salida llegó, los echaron a todos. Sus tías querían ir al baño y su madre también. Ella seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo.

Como Chloé bajó por su auto cuando se quedaron solas, ella observó a su alrededor y cuando vio hacia la derecha, vio una pared de color amarillo que realmente llamó su atención. Parecía una sala escondida, a la cual pocos podían acceder, ya que incluso la puerta era enorme, como si escondiera algo.

Ella abrió la puerta e impulsada por su curiodad, caminó por ella. Al hacerlo, se detuvo antes de pasar, porque vio algo que la sorprendió.

—¡ODIO éste maldito hospital! ¡lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! —se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio, sumamente enojado (aunque se notaban lágrimas en sus ojos). Él estaba pateando la pared amarilla, y sus puños golpeaban la pared cercana a la ventana. Estaba sumamente enojado.

Eso hizo que Marinette también sintiera rabia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró.

—Creo que deberías pensar un poco más en lo que estás haciendo —la voz de Marinette hizo que él chico se detuviera. Él la observó con sorpresa, confusión e irá aún presente en sus ojos verde esmeralda —. Todos los que estamos aquí, sufrimos por algún familiar. No eres él único que está sufriendo por alguien, te lo aseguró. Pero... no vas a conseguir nada intentando romper una parte del hospital, al contrario, solo te vas a herir a ti mismo —ella suspiró, estaba un tanto cerca de él —. Piensa en lo que haces, y en vez de causar destrucción, siente alegría y regala una sonrisa a aquellos que sufren más, a los enfermos.

Ante la sorpresa, él Rubio no pudo decir nada. Ella simplemente dejó escapar un suspiró cansino, y así como apareció, se fue de aquél lugar.

 _Muchas gracias a la chica que comentó que la historia casi, casi la hizo llorar. Eso fue muy emocionante para mí. Te agradezco mucho por leer mi historia_


	5. La casa de Juleka

Adrien se había quedado completamente estático debido a la sorpresa que aquella azabache provocó en él.

En un momento, él estaba desquitando toda su rabia y frustración golpeando la pared del hospital. Estaba molesto, la culpa lo mataba y sintió una gran necesidad de sacar esos sentimientos negativos, quería dañarse a sí mismo sin importar nada más.

Al salir de la sala donde su padre estaba interno, había visto una luz amarilla tan radiante que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído, tuvo que seguirla. Fue un breve instante de alivio el darse cuenta de que la sala estaba en solitario. Pues así podía desquitarse sin ningún tipo de consecuencia, nadie le diría que eso estaba mal, que culparse por lo ocurrido estaba mal. Aunque él sabía que todo era su culpa, que los demás decían lo contrario solo para intentar mantenerlo feliz. Solo que, eso no funcionaba.

Así que poder desquitarse e imaginar que se golpeaba a sí mismo, fue un sentimiento realmente gratificante. Ignoraba el punzante dolor que sentía en sus nudillos.

Hasta que una voz lo devolvió al mundo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una chica lo regañaba, como ella lo trataba igual a un niño que no tenía idea de nada. Como todo el mundo hacia. Gracias a la sorpresa, se quedó completamente quieto. Jamás pensó que alguien lo encontraría, mucho menos que sería regañado.

Salió de su trance al verla salir de la sala amarilla. Cuando ella se fue, él pensó en lo tonto que se debió haber visto. Algo de vergüenza llegó a él, pero al mismo tiempo, la rabia que ya estaba ahí, incrementó. Y nuevamente sin pensar en lo que hacia, salió de esa sala y fue en busca de la chica azabache.

Haber regañado a ese chico, hizo que Marinette se sintiera un poco más relajada. De cierto modo, las palabras que le había dicho, eran las mismas que ella necesitaba creer para estar bien. A pesar de estar pasando por momentos difíciles, debía sonreír y todo estaría bien. Bueno, quizás las cosas no serían así de sencillas, pero debía ser fuerte y demostrarse alegre, solo por su madre. Ambas se necesitaban.

Sintió un ruido detrás de ella (justo ahí se encontraba la sala amarilla), por instinto se iba a voltear, pero no lo hizo debido a que en ese momento toda su familia salía del baño.

Juleka se veía molesta, Lila tenía una expresión de enojo que la hacia ver aún más vieja (expresión de perra, así la definiría Marinette) y Chloé como siempre, se mostraba superior.

—Iré al auto —el esposo de Chloé fue el primero en irse. La azabache sintió envidia de él, debido a que podía salir antes y evitar estar con los demás. Es que el ambiente se empezaba a sentir tenso.

Y Marinette no se equivocó, apenas él se fue, todas comenzaron a atosigar a Sabine. La cual, se mostraba bastante nerviosa.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho nada?! —la retaba Juleka.

—Ustedes no pueden venir a llorar, mi mamá esta enferma y ustedes dos son grandes. ¡¿Es que acaso no les da vergüenza?!

Ante el regaño de Lila, la azabache quiso reclamar. ¿Cómo podía reclamar porque ellas habían llorado? Cuando uno está triste, es imposible no llorar.

Los comentarios y quejas siguieron durante largos minutos. Marinette ya comenzaba a marearse, solo escuchaba y no prestaba atención del todo. ¿Para qué? Eso solo conseguiría que ella se sintiera mal, terriblemente mal.

Bajar las escaleras fue un alivio (y un dolor, ya que su rodilla izquierda no estaba del todo bien) para ella. Pensó que las cosas estarían mejor al ya bajar las escaleras, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Lo que tampoco sabía, era que cierto chico rubio había presenciado toda la escena en la que esas mujeres acorralaban y no dejaban en paz a esa pobre azabache (que debía ser la madre de la otra azabache, ya que eran idénticas)

Sintió tanta curiosidad al escuchar todo, ellas estaban culpando a esa señora azabache de algo, y aparentemente ése algo involucraba el motivo por el cual estaban ahí. Tampoco dejó pasar el hecho de que la "señorita regañona" se veía contrariada.

Quería saber más, aunque no le incumbía.

—Adrien, hora de volver a casa —la voz de Nathalie (secretaria de su padre y su agente personal) lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

«"¿Casa?" sin papá no es lo mismo, aunque él nunca estuvo presente en casa (o en su vida); él lo quería y lo necesitaba»

Sin decir ni una sola palabra (porque no lo vio necesario) simplemente se dedicó a seguir a Nathalie, para poder salir de ese espantoso hospital.

En un momento al bajar las escaleras, Chloé se detuvo y mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observó con tono frío a su prima.

—Antes de que lo olvidé, la abuela está preocupada de que no patines —la mención de sus patines consiguió que ella se pudiera nerviosa. Los tenía desde fines de Abril, aunque ninguno de sus familiares lo sabía —. ¿Cómo es que puedes patinar, si estás tan enferma? —la increpó.

—No debería hacerlo, es peligroso. Una gran irresponsabilidad de su parte —comentó Juleka. Chloé asintió.

—Eso solo sirve para que mi mamá se ponga nerviosa.

Todo eso estaba mareando a Marinette. Jamás en su vida la habían increpado tantas personas, era una sensación de incomodidad y nervios. Solo quería que se detuvieran.

—Ella patina en el patio de la casa, nada más. Y es un rato, una hora o menos —su madre la defendió. Se sintió agradecida y en ese momento por fin los demás se quedaron callados, fue un gran alivio.

—Patinas bastante... —Chloé había hablado con sarcasmo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el auto Marinette solo podía pensar en su familia. Hasta ahora todos se habían comportado de un modo muy extraño, ninguno había demostrado apoyo o apatía. No. En lugar de ser amables, todos habían sido muy agresivos y antipáticos con ellas, lo cual fue muy... extraño.

Aunque ella no perdía las esperanzas de que un cambio se aproximaba, de que ellas podrían reflexionar.

Ya dentro del auto, sus tías comenzaron a cuestionarla. Ella les contó lo que había pasado, solo lo de la caída. Ella lo quería relatar todo, pero no pudo, porque ellas no la dejaron hablar.

Comenzaron a charlar entre las dos, sobre hospitales e historias de ellas, o de sus hijos (primos de la azabache, que actualmente eran adultos) y también historias sobre Margarita. Del año 2013, cuando había usado una sonda en la vejiga, ya que en ese año su Parkimson ya había avanzado un poco más.

—¿Te quieres quedar con Juleka? —la pregunta de su madre la desconcertó por completo.

¿Quedarse con su tía? Eso era algo que no había hecho desde hace años. Quizás la última vez que se quedó sola con Juleka fue cuando tenía diez años y Chloé aún vivía en esa casa. Ella se quedó a dormir junto a su otra prima y una niña que era hija de la empleada y realmente fue una pésima experiencia.

—Necesito ir a la comisaría para dar aviso de todo lo que sucedió —susurró su madre —, es un proceso muy largo. Por eso, preferiría que te quedes con ella —los ojos de su madre suplicaban que ella dijera que sí.

Ella abrió su cartera y casi a escondidas le entregó las seis hojas que había escrito en la madrugada, las hojas que relataban todo lo que le había sucedido a su abuela.

—Aquí está anotado todo lo que sucedió, con lujo de detalles (nombres y apellidos) —su madre la observó con sorpresa —. Anoche no podía dormir, así que escribí esto —explicó brevemente, su madre asintió con mala cara —. Iré, pero por favor no te señores tanto.

—Gracias.

Sabine pidió permiso a su hermana para que ésta cuidase a su hija, la cual aceptó con tono serio (era más que evidente que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto); también fue notorio que aceptó porque se sintió acorralada o quizás fue solo por la sorpresa del momento.

Ver como su madre bajaba del auto y se adentraba al departamento, fue doloroso. Tener que seguir un camino por separado al lado de sus tías, fue aún peor. Tenía el estómago recogido, acidez y bilis se mezclaban en su sistema (y todo gracias a los nervios); además, no había dormido casi nada, el dolor de cabeza permanecía intacto. Llorar tanto no era nada bueno.

El corto recorrido hasta la casa de Juleka fue incómodo para la azabache. Sus tías conversaban de modo ameno, mientras a ella ni siquiera la miraban, se sintió realmente desplazada. Aunque no podía quejarse, eso era algo normal en ellas.

Llegando a casa de Juleka lo primero que vio fue al montón de perros que ella poseía. Y realmente eran muchos. Tenía una perrita poddle que había rescatado de una carretera, eso fue hace unos siete años (o eso recordaba la azabache), también tenía una perra que encontró botada en la calle (hace dos años atrás), la cual no se sabía la raza, pero era algo mediana. Otra perra, llamada Pepa, también era callejera, solo que era enorme y de color café claro. Era la más grande, adoptada éste año, era considerada la defensora de la casa. Y había otro perro, el cual ella desconocía.

—Entremos —Juleka abrió la puerta principal y ambas se adentraron —. Como hace bastante tiempo que no vienes, aprovechemos y te muestro toda la casa —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de su tía, ella se la devolvió de modo forzado.

No es como si se sintiera precisamente bien como para estar viendo la casa entera. De hecho, no tenía interés en aquello, pero no tenía otra opción, tendría que obedecer.

—En el comedor, cambiamos todos los muebles porque estaban muy viejos —Marinette observó los sillones tapizados con diseños florales, se veían muy bonitos —. Las paredes también fueron pintadas, solo que por la humedad en la parte de arriba aún hay algunos agujeros, y como no hay tanto dinero.

Ella observó la parte de arriba y se percató de que aparte de agujeros había un montón de hoyos, eso se veía muy mal. Contrastaba un poco con la fina pared blanca.

—Es una lástima —comentó, para no estar tan callada. Su tía asintió, pero se movió hasta ubicarse al lado de la gran mesa del comedor.

—La mesa también es nueva, como necesitábamos algo más grande, hicimos todo un cambio —Marinette se percató del reloj, marcaba las siete de la tarde. Las horas habían corrido bastante rápido —. ¡Y aún falta que veas la cocina! —el entusiasmo en la voz de su tía la hizo volver a la realidad.

Ella levantó sus hombros con pereza. Se sentía algo cansada y tenía un poco de hambre, quizás porque ya era bastante tarde. De todas formas, siguió a su tía y dejó que le mostrará todos los cambios que había realizado en su cocina. Paredes pintadas, muebles nuevos y electrodomésticos también. Todo estaba muy bonito y muy bien distribuido.

—Ven, te haré una merienda ya que es tarde. Mientras tanto puedes instalarte en mí cama —Juleka la llevó hasta su habitación. Marinette agradeció, se sacó los zapatos y se tendió en la cama, sintiéndose completamente relajada, al fin.

—Pon la tele, así te entretienes un rato —le entregó el control remoto y agregó: —, es codificado. Pero funciona como cualquier otro.

Su tía se retiró y ella encendió el televisor, como era costumbre colocó un canal al azar. Ella no acostumbraba estar tendida viendo televisión, normalmente ocupaba su tiempo ayudando en la panadería, haciendo sus deberes, confeccionando ropa o simplemente estaba con sus familiares (abuela y madre) o sus amigos.

Así que estar acostada definitivamente no era algo que ella disfrutará, estaba acostumbrada a estar en constante movimiento. Incluso empezaba a extrañar las tareas. Ya había faltado dos días seguidos, quizás tendría muchas tareas acumuladas.

De un momento a otro, la perrita poddle (llamada Anny) había subido a la cama y se había acostado en sus piernas, estaba hecha un ovillo, se veía completamente adorable. Se fijó en la televisión y estaban dando "La era de hielo 2", cuando Manny conoce a su esposa. Ella recordaba esa película, le gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña. Quizás hasta el día de hoy le tenía cierto afecto.

Se recostó y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, intentó relajarse y disfrutar de la película. Justo en ese momento apareció su tía con una bandeja entre sus manos, ella se sentó de modo lento (por la jaqueca que aún estaba presente) y su tía le colocó la bandeja en las piernas.

—Gracias... —dijo Marinette al recibir la bandeja. En ella había un té y un sándwich de mantequilla con queso, se veía delicioso (o tal vez ella lo veía de ese modo porque estaba muerta de hambre)

—Disfruta —Juleka le sonrió —. En un rato más te vengo a acompañar, tengo ropa que planchar.

La azabache tomó en soledad la once que su tía le había preparado. En un momento recordó a su madre, que seguramente debía seguir en la comisaría. Sacó su celular y en ese momento agradeció más que nunca tener un plan de datos móviles, porque así podría hablar con ella.

Justamente, había un mensaje de ella.

Mamá: todavía estoy en la comisaría, me tardaré un poco. Está todo bien? (8:30 p.m)

Actualmente eran las 8:40 p.m. ella respondió enseguida con un escaso "sí", no quería estar tanto tiempo concentrada en la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Eso es una película? —preguntó su tía. En ese momento ella prestó atención a la pantalla mientras comenzaba a comer y recordó que a esta hora veía con su abuela "Caso Cerrado".

—Sí. Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, a esta hora mi abuela y yo siempre vemos Caso Cerrado —le dijo porque se sentía incómoda viendo una película animada en presencia de su tía.

No hace mucho ella había ido al cine junto a uno de sus amigos (lo cual era un milagro, considerando la poca vida social que ella tenía) el caso es que se pusieron de acuerdo para elegir la película, y habían decidido ver "Mi villano favorito tres". Ambos habían disfrutado de la película, porque les pareció entretenida y muy buena, fue genial verla.

¿Dónde estaba en problema? Pues simple: un día su tía había llamado a su madre, y por alguna razón (que Marinette desconocía) habían terminado hablando de su salida al cine. Cuando Sabine nombró la película, Juleka empezó a hablar mal, diciendo que era una película para bebés, que no correspondía, que no estaba en edad de ello. Y por eso, se sintió algo mal.

Así que decidió cambiar la televisión.

—Es buena la Doctora Polo —su tía estuvo de acuerdo enseguida. Cambiaron el canal, colocaron el que querían ver y no estaban dando el programa que esperaban encontrar, para mala fortuna de ambas —. Esa es Avenida Brasil, es buena. ¿Tú la ves?

—Nunca la he visto.

—Te gustará.

Su tía se recostó con ella en la cama, dejaron la bandeja en el velador y vieron televisión. Por un momento estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Juleka quiso aconsejar a su sobrina, así que le dijo:

—En la vida las personas siempre pero siempre te van a molestar o criticar por algo. Y para no pasar malos ratos, eres tú quien tiene que evitar ponerse en ridículo. Vestirte bien, no ponerte tonteras en el cabello, no hacerte peinados infantiles...

Ella sabía que se refería a sus dos coletas. Las utilizaba desde que tenía quince años, por alguna razón, nunca se las sacaba. Se sentía ella misma si su cabello estaba atado, si se lo soltaba... tenía una sensación muy extraña. Era como una costumbre para ella. Quizás más adelante se lo soltaría, quizás solo era cosa de confianza.

Cuando su tía estaba terminando con su discurso, Marinette sintió que estaba en graves problemas. Porque habían tocado la puerta y cuando supo de quien se trataba, sintió algo de miedo e internamente agradeció que su tía le haya dado una pastilla para la jaqueca, porque sino, ya estaría muriendo de dolor (aunque aún no se le quitaba por completo)

Al escuchar la voz de Kim, sintió que su mundo se venía encima. Creyó que su primo le iba a gritar, que la culparía por todo lo que había sucedido. Así que, no pudo evitar asustarse bastante.

Cuando su primo ingresó a la habitación donde ella estaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando un poco, ya que su primo simplemente le dio un abrazo y le preguntó cómo estaba, no hubo ningún tipo de reclamo o agresión, como ella había pensado. Quizás en ocasiones era algo dramática. Pero tenía sus motivos, Kim siempre se autoproclamaba como él favorito de la abuela, entonces, ¿cómo no imaginar que el favorito iba a reclamar?

Fue una sorpresa que no dijera nada.

Durante las siguientes horas, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Tantas que hasta la pobre azabache se había confundido un poco. ¿Por qué? Porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Su tía le contó que su hogar era como una guardería canina, ya que Chloé llevaba todos los días a su perro (a las siete de la mañana) y no lo iba a buscar hasta bien tarde (eso de las nueve/diez de la noche); por lo que Juleka cuidaba en total a unos seis perros, lo que a Marinette le parecía... increíble.

Su dolor de cabeza había incrementado, por lo que quiso dormir. Pero se le hizo imposible, y en eso, su tía le comentó que por donde ella vivía había sucedido algo turbio. Había adolescentes que se estaban golpeando con vidrio y palos, así que se preocupó. Cuando su tío Claude apareció, le dio algo de miedo, porque él era muy gruñón. Entonces, intentó dormir, pero fue una muy mala idea.

Cuando se recostó, toda la bilis subió, y su comida se devolvió. Tuvo que correr al baño, y ahí vomito. Estaba desesperada porque no quería que sus tíos se enojaran, así que intentó limpiar rápido, para no meterse en problemas. Aún así, su tía limpió por ella. Así que, cuando se volvió a acostar, sucedió lo mismo y su tía tuvo que volver a limpiar el baño. Lo que tenía muy nerviosa a la azabache.

Entonces, su tía la llevó a la habitación de su primo Max. Ahí su tía fue con ella unos minutos, y luego la dejó sola (viendo las noticias. Aunque a ella no le gustaban, no se atrevió a cambiar de canal, por respeto); escuchó como sus padrinos hablaban respecto a ella.

—Juleka, llévate a esta niñita de aquí. No corresponde que estés limpiando su vómito —Claude sonaba muy molesto.

—Pero Sabine está ocupada.

—No importa, yo la llamaré.

Escuchó como Claude hablaba con su madre y le exigía que viniera rápido por ella. Eso solo consiguió que se sintiera peor, porque estaba siendo una molestia, y odiaba sentirse de ese modo.

En el rato que espero a su madre, su tía le comentó que una de sus perritas de encontraba en tratamiento, porque tenía la espalda mala. Así que gastaba mucho en acupuntura perruna. Vieron algunos vídeos, luego se centraron en las noticias.

Cuando finalmente su madre apareció, dieron las gracias, se despidieron y cuando iban camino a casa, su madre preguntó:

—¿Cómo estuvo?

—Fue toda una aventura... —respondió Marinette con el ceño algo fruncido —; digamos que fue interesante —se corrigió.

 _Sé que parece que la historia avanza de modo lento, pero tiene que ser así, por la esencia de la historia. En algún momento, Marinette y Adrien van a interactuar mucho. Pero por ahora, me estoy centrando en la familia de Marinette, porque cumplen un rol muy importante en todo esto._ _Eso quería aclarar. Gracias por leer está historia_


	6. Agresión y ayuda

Para mala suerte de la azabache, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo como si nada le estuviese pasando. Sentía como si la vida se estuviese burlando de ella de algún modo, era algo como: mientras tú sufres y pasas por momentos difíciles, yo sigo avanzando y tú sigues sufriendo.

Marinette pensaba que una cachetada en la cara sería menos dolorosa.

Aquella mañana ella se había despertado dispuesta a atender la panadería familiar, pero su madre le negó el permiso. Le dijo que no podía seguir faltando a clases o sino le iría mal, que podría perder el año escolar. Ella por supuesto no quería asistir, pero no encontró argumentos para negarse.

*  
La vuelta a clases había sido algo muy incómodo. La maestra hablaba y explicaba algún tema, y por más que ella intentó concentrarse en las clases, no pudo hacerlo. Su mente solo pensaba en su abuela, en cómo se encontraría la pobre. Aparte de ella, su madre estaba presente en sus pensamientos. La pobre había quedado sola atendiendo la panadería.

¿Sabine podría con tantas tareas sola? Normalmente las tres se dividían los trabajos de la panadería y así funcionaban bien. Nunca había atendido una sola. Es un trabajo muy pesado para una sola persona, hay que atender, cocinar y mantener todo limpio. Cualquiera se cansaría con algo así.

—¿Qué dices, Marinette? —la voz de su mejor amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio que su mirada demostraba preocupación, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

—La maestra acaba de decir que tenemos que responder las preguntas en grupo. Luka y Rose quieren unirse a nuestro grupo. ¿Qué dices?

—Claro.

Todos se agruparon para comenzar con el trabajo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, ya que ella iba más lento, se perdía y su mirada demostraba que ella realmente no estaba prestando atención al tema. Ella no aportó nada al trabajo, pero como sus amigos la querían mucho, no dijeron nada.

En el recreo Alya intentó descubrir qué sucedía con su mejor amiga, pero no consiguió obtener nada. Para intentar animarla la llevó con Luka, para que jugaran videojuegos, pero ella ni siquiera hizo el intentó de jugar.

—Marinette, eres una adversaria realmente buena. Pero que me dejes ganar de este modo es casi ofensivo —él intentó bromear. La única que rió fue la morena.

—Lo siento, solo quiero estar sola por un momento.

Ellos no entendían qué sucedía. Alya quería ir con ella, pero Luka le dijo que lo mejor sería respetarla. Y a regañadientes ella aceptó.

Marinette nunca en su vida había reprobado una clase, mucho memos inglés, aquella era su mejor materia. Pero aún así, gracias a sus distracciones, reprobó por no hacer nada.

*  
Llegar a su casa tampoco fue un alivio. Sabine lloraba a escondidas y ver a su madre tan delicada le rompía el corazón, nunca en su vida había visto tan quebrada a Sabine. Era algo doloroso.

En lo que restaba de la tarde ayudó a su madre con la panadería. Cuando cerraron fue a su habitación para hacer sus tareas, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que no había escrito nada en todo el día.

Al no tener nada que hacer, decidió ir a la habitación de su abuela. La habitación estaba vacía, lloró en silencio la ausencia de su compañera, amiga y segunda madre. Cuando menos lo esperó, se encontró durmiendo en la cama de su abuela, sola.

*  
Cuando el día Domingo se hizo presente, Marinette se alegró un poco. Porque su madre le dijo que ellas podrían visitar a Margarita los fines de semana, ya que ese día había menos tráfico y era más fácil ir a visitar a su abuela.

Marinette se vistió de modo rápido y colocó el famoso letrero de "cerrado" en la entrada. Estaba lista y se sentía más que emocionada por poder ver a su abuela.

El celular de su madre había sonado y ella se acercó para escuchar de qué se trataba. Aunque no consiguió enterarse de mucho, su oído no era tan bueno. Además, la llamada había durado demasiado poco.

—Era tu tía Lila —le comentó su madre —. Me estaba diciendo que va a ir al Hospital ahora, pero antes viene para acá porque tu abuela necesita una almohada —informó.

¿Venir solo a buscar una almohada? La azabache no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño, ¿por qué simplemente no sacó una almohada de su propia casa y listo? Eso era mucho más sencillo. Y... en el Hospital también contaban con almohadas, cada cama poseía una.

—¿Quieres ir con ella? Así no me veré en la necesidad de dejar la panadería sola.

Eso la sacó un poco de sus pensamientos. ¿Ir sola con Lila a visitar a su abuela? Eso no sonaba bien. Ellas nunca habían sido realmente cercanas, incluso, la morena le parecía una persona un tanto cínica.

Pero se trataba de su abuela.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces salgamos, porque ella ya viene en camino.

A veces con tal de ver a las personas que queremos, tomamos decisiones apresuradas. Y esas decisiones traen fuertes consecuencias, Marinette se daría cuenta de ello más tarde.

Sabine se dirigió a la habitación de Margarita y de ella sacó una almohada de color blanco. Marinette sabía que aquella era la almohada que su abuela utilizaba siempre, estaba rellena por lo que era grande y gorda. Así le gustaban a su abuela.

Salieron al patio, a las bellas calles Parisinas. El día estaba bastante soleado, como augurando que algo bueno sucedería hoy.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir con Lila? —le preguntó repentinamente su madre. Ella la miró enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta de la azabache.

Su madre parecía estar apunto de decir algo, pero se calló al sentir el motor de un auto. Ambas vieron como Lila bajaba del auto y se acercaba a ellas. Marinette se fijó en que en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Iván, su primo. Por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir muy incómoda. Aunque claro, él también era nieto y tenía derecho de ver a la abuela.

—¿Y está porquería de almohada me conseguiste? —la voz de Lila la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es la almohada que ella siempre ha utilizado —respondió Sabine.

—Debiste haber comprado una almohada nueva —había un basurero cerca y Lila botó la almohada ahí. Marinette la observó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así? —. Tenemos que irnos, vamos contra el tiempo.

Marinette se despidió de su madre, subió al auto y saludó a los presentes. Se arrepintió un poco de su decisión de haber ido con ellos, porque por un momento olvidó lo doble filo y malos que ellos eran. Así que no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

En el auto el silencio reinaba lo cual era bastante incómodo para ella. Lila les dijo que llegarían en unos quince minutos, pero que estaban apurados, porque tenían poco tiempo. En un momento del recorrido, Iván estaba comentando una serie buena y corta que vio en un día, Stranger Things. Ella solo escuchaba, porque jamás vio esa serie y porque realmente no le interesaba en absoluto.

Cuando se estacionaron, estaban algo lejos del hospital. Bajaron y Lila caminaba a una velocidad increíble, alegando que quedaba poco tiempo para que las visitas se acabaran. Marinette estaba complicada, ya que ella tenía una enfermedad y le costaba mucho caminar rápido. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo, y aún así no consiguió alcanzarla. Lo que la molestó mucho, fue que en un momento Lila se dio vuelta para verla y en vez de detenerse o algo parecido, se rió de ella en su cara. Una verdadera falta de respeto.

Subir la escalera fue complicado. Porque de por sí tuvo que esforzarse en seguir a su tía, ahora le dolían un poco las piernas. Bajar la escalera sería aún más doloroso.

Mala idea haberlos seguido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Apenas ingresó a la sala se dirigió a su abuela, ignorando por completo a los otros cinco pacientes. Ella deseaba verla con todo su corazón. La echaba de menos más que nadie, ella era su otra mitad y la amaba.

Solo que no esperaba la reacción que ella tendría.

A su lado se colocó Iván. Ella saludó a su abuela, pero ella no dijo nada con suerte la miró. Eso fue duro para ella. Le dijo simplemente que "ése niñito también tenía complicaciones al corazón, como ella" (se había referido a Iván como si fuera un niño. Y él ya tenía veinticinco).

Su tía Juleka estaba charlando con un doctor, su abuela estaba tendida en la camilla y ni siquiera hizo amago de sentarse. Hasta que una enfermera se acercó a ella, y la anciana comenzó a gritar: —. ¡No estoy quebrada! ¡puedo irme!

Ella salió de la sala y se sentó en una camilla que estaba ubicada afuera. Sacó su celular y mediante Whatsapp le escribió a su madre que Margarita no estaba quebrada. Ella no lo podía creer, pero si lo gritaba era por algo.

Ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero claro que lo hacia. En su interior le había dolido mucho que su abuela no la reconociera. Ella no se dio cuenta antes, pero de un momento a otro Iván salió de la sala y se sentó a su lado.

Él se veía enojado.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió el día del accidente —eso no era una petición, era una orden. Ella se dio cuenta debido al tono que él había utilizado.

—Bueno, lo que sucedió fue... —ella contó la historia de principio a fin, bajo la densa mirada de su primo. Él en ningún momento la interrumpió.

Era la primera vez que ellos dos estaban solos. Cuando desvío su mirada, vio que la puerta de la sala de su abuela se encontraba cerrada. Antes no. ¿Cuándo la cerraron?

—Me parece ridículo —ahora habló —. Sabine es una mujer adulta que tiene toda sus capacidades. Y te manda a ti al doctor con la abuela. ¡A ti! Que eres una torpe que no tiene idea de nada —la retó —. ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió llamarnos?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero la abuela no me dejó —se defendió enseguida. Él colocó una expresión bien intensa, demostrando todo su enojo.

—¡La abuela no esta en condiciones de mandar! ¡eres tan estúpida! La abuela y Sabine arruinaron tú vida, ellas te metieron en una burbuja y no sirves para nada —le gritó.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar un poco más. Esas palabras eran muy fuertes para ella, la verdad es que no las creía ciertas, pero no estaba de humor para defenderse de nadie.

—¡Tú tienes veintitrés años! Y eres una chica de cristal, ellas no te dejan tomar tus propias decisiones.

¿Veintitrés? Si en realidad son diecisiete. Eso solo demuestra lo poco que me conoce. ¡Qué increíble! Hasta yo sé su edad y eso que no lo quiero.

—Y deja de llorar, esta no es una película triste en la cual tú eres la protagonista.

Ella no quería seguir escuchando como le decían tonterías, así que se levantó. Quería caminar, pero las tiras de su bota estaban desabrochadas y se podría caer. Se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a su primo, porque como ella no se puede agachar o doblar sus piernas. Lo malo fue que eso lo hizo enojar, así que se ganó más gritos aún.

—No. No quiero y no te voy a ayudar, no tengo porque —su respuesta fue tajante —. Si tú tuvieras la pierna quebrada, ni siquiera podrías caminar o pararte sola.

Cuando iba a entrar una fuerza superior e interior la detuvo. Ya que... no quería ver a su abuela. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando la vio hoy, pareció ser que ni siquiera la reconoció y eso le dolió. Así que volvió a sentarse y de nuevo, él idiota de Iván se sentó a su lado.

—Oye, quiero decirte que le adviertas a Sabine que si quiere sacar a la abuela de aquí, primero tiene que hablar con todos nosotros. Si llega a hacer algo sin avisar a los demás, se las verá conmigo, te lo advierto. A partir de ahora todos debemos estar al tanto de todo.

¿Acaso la situación no podía ir mejor? Ahora estaban amenazando a su madre de un modo brusco. Y lo peor es que Iván tiene algunos problemas, por lo que es capaz de cumplir con ello.

De un momento a otro él joven se rió. Ella lo miró de modo extraño.

—Acabas de conocer un lado feo de París, un hospital público. Para que veas como es la vida de los que no tienen dinero, princesita —dijo con total sarcasmo.

Sus tías salieron, era hora de volver a casa.

—Ve a despedirte de la abuela —le exigió su primo.

—No, no quiero que me vea llorando.

—¿Lo ves? Eso fue una decisión inteligente.

Él fue al baño, dijo que pronto bajaría. Ella siguió a sus tías, sintiéndose atacada por todo lo que Iván le había dicho. De cierto modo, también se sintió humillada.

Lo que ella no sabía era que alguien había escuchado todo lo ocurrido. Y estaba molesto.

*  
Se encontraba en la habitación de pared amarilla y llamativa. Cada vez que iba a visitar a su padre y sentía que no podía más, terminaba en aquella desolada sala. Toda su vida añoró tener algo de soledad, algo de paz. Y ahora que finalmente tenía todo eso, deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre se encontrará bien. Poder vivir con él, y ser su marioneta.

A pesar de que Gabriel era un hombre frío, era su padre y lo amaba. La culpa día tras día lo consumía, lo mataba lentamente. Solo quería que su vida volviera a ser como antes, aunque aquello se veía ahora tan lejano.

Cuando sus penas comenzaron a perturbarlo y sintió deseos de llorar y romper todo, decidió que era suficiente. Iría con su padre y también volvería a casa con Nathalie, como siempre.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver desde el vidrio de la puerta a la chica de cabellos azabache que hace algunos días atrás le había gritado por estar golpeando la pared.

Era curioso, así que observó lo que pasaba. A medida que esa conversación fluía, su enojo iba en aumento. No toleraba el modo en el que ese sujeto se comportaba con esa chica, estaba siendo todo un cretino y ninguna persona merecía ese trato. Una persona con tacto (por muy enojada que se encuentre) se sabe contener y no maltrata de ese modo a nadie, se trate de un hombre o de una mujer.

Vio su oportunidad al ver como la chica se retiraba. Cuando lo vio entrar al baño exclusivo para los pacientes, vio su oportunidad de atacar. Su primera idea fue hablar con alguien de seguridad y acusarlo, pero la descartó porque le pareció algo infantil. Así que fue por la segunda opción. Atravesó la puerta y lo esperó ahí.

Cuando él salió, pasó por su lado y le rozó el hombro. Era mucho más alto que él, pero aún así no se detuvo.

—En vez de pedirme perdón a mí, creo que es bastante obvio a quién deberías ofrecerle disculpas —habló con tono tajante.

Él muchacho se dio la vuelta y observó con confusión al otro chico.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que te sigues disculpando con la persona equivocada —Adrien se incorporó, para intentar verse un poco más alto —. ¿Acaso no me entiendes? ¡Vaya! Tú sí que tienes una espantosa memoria. Te recuerdo: le estabas gritando a una chica de cabello azabache hace poco.

Él muchacho dejó salir un suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, tomó una pose altanera.

—A ti no tendría porque importarte lo que yo haga o no haga.

—Y tú deberías comportarte mejor. Déjame decirte que por más enojado que estés, no debes tratar de ese modo a nadie. Ningún ser humano se merece ese tipo de humillación.

—Oye, si no conoces bien la situación, no tienes porque meterte. Tú no tienes idea de nada —Adrien pudo percibir como él susurraba un apenas audible "estúpido".

—Tienes razón al decirme estúpido. Sigo siendo un estúpido que cree que las personas pueden razonar y aceptar cuando se han equivocado —Adrien se cruzó de brazos —. Pero supongo que cuando una persona carece de buenas emociones, no hay vuelta atrás —negó con la cabeza de modo burlón —. Espero nunca volver a verte comportándote de ese modo con alguien, sea quién sea. Y realmente, espero que no nos volvamos a ver jamás, porque eres un verdadero imbécil.

Adrien atravesó de nuevo la puerta que lo dirigía al gran salón amarillo, solo que en vez de permanecer ahí siguió caminando, por si al otro individuo se le ocurría seguirlo.

Por dentro se sintió bastante bien. Había defendido a la chica de carácter fuerte y apariencia tierna. Realmente defender a alguien lo había hecho olvidar por un momento todos los problemas que estaba pasando, se sentía bien demostrar ser fuerte, ayudar a alguien y dejar en su lugar a un idiota.

El problema era que no tenía ni la menor idea de las consecuencias que traería su actuar.


	7. La verdad (1)

La culpa mataba cada día más a Adrien. Sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento iba a explotar, no podía soportar el ver a la persona que más amaba sufriendo en esa camilla, solo, en un hospital abandonado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Nathalie.

Esa pregunta solo pudo hacerlo sentir aún más enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo tan tonto? ¡claro que no estaba bien!

—¡Debo irme! —sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, salió corriendo de aquella habitación. Sabía que su actitud no era la correcta, pero no le importaba. Ahora su corazón estaba destrozado y su cerebro estaba apagado. No le importaba comportarse, ahora las reglas no importaban en lo absoluto.

Como cada vez que salía corriendo, se dirigió al solitario pasillo en donde la pared era amarilla. Siempre iba al mismo lugar, porque algo le llamaba la atención, quizás el color tan llamativo de la pared. El punto es que...

—¡Imbécil! —gritó con toda la rabia del mundo mientras golpeaba esa pared nuevamente.

Quería seguir golpeando la pared, pero no pudo hacerlo. Recordó a esa chica de coletas, aquella que tuvo el suficiente valor como para haberlo retado. ¿Acaso ella estaba bien?

—¡Tarado! —se recriminó mentalmente. Se supone que estaba sufriendo por su familiar, no por una tonta desconocida.

Es solo que... estaba preocupado por ella.

La había divisado en dos ocasiones, la primera vez fue cuando lo retó por comportarse de ese modo —gracias a eso la tenía presente quisiera o no—, y la segunda vez fue cuando ese hombre la estaba retando públicamente. Desde aquella vez, no volvió al hospital, ya habían transcurrido unos cinco días.

¿Y si ese hombre le hizo algo? Ese era su miedo.

Se sentó en un cajón que había ahí, observó la ventana y permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran lentamente. De pronto, algo escuchó y supo que tendría que interferir nuevamente, algo sucedía.

Para Sabine y Marinette las cosas se habían complicado mucho, en el mal sentido, aparte de estar sin su abuela, su familia se había ido en contra de ambas y les hicieron algo muy feo.

No pudieron ir al hospital, solo porque querían calma, querían paz.

Pero no podían dejar sola a la pobre abuela. Marinette amaba a su abuela con todo el corazón. Así que... decidieron regresar. Lo hicieron un día viernes. Entraron, estuvieron con ella un rato —conteniendo las lágrimas—. Y luego salieron, por lo del horario de visitas.

—Hija, tengo que ir al baño. Espera —Sabine ingresó al baño.

Marinette se quedó estática debido al miedo, su madre la había dejado a solas con su tía. ¡Eso no estaba nada bien! Era un peligro.

Se dio cuenta de que había dos señoras al lado de ella, se sentó en una camilla y no se movió.

—Marinette, ven —le ordenó su tía.

—No —respondió de modo firme. Juleka la observó con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo que hablar contigo. Ven.

—No —repitió ella.

—¡Qué vengas! —su tía estaba tan decidida a hablar con ella en privado, que comenzó a tironear de su brazo. Pero Marinette se mantuvo firme.

—¡Porque no! —respondió de modo infantil.

—Señora, éste es un hospital, le recomiendo que deje a esa niña tranquila o tendré que llamar a alguien para que ayude —un señor con bata y la cara cubierta por una especie de gorro se acercó para detener aquello.

—Aquí no pasa nada, tranquilo —Marinette pudo observar como su tía se alejaba rápidamente, ella refunfuñaba algo por los dientes, estaba muy molesta.

—Gracias —sonrió de modo sincero y vio como ese desconocido se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no quisiste ir con tu tía? —preguntó una de las señoras que estaba ahí sentada, ella había escuchado todo pero decidió no interferir.

—Porque ella le pegó a mi mamá —admitió Marinette.

Ella sentía que conocía a ese muchacho, esa voz se le hizo familiar. Y una corazonada le decía que debía seguirlo, pero no sin antes hablar con su madre.

Adrien había encontrado un uniforme médico en un cajón del mueble en el que se había sentado. Vio como esa señora molestaba a la niña y no dudó en ayudarla.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque ella parecía tan tierna, tan pequeña, tan inocente. ¿Por qué demonios todos la molestaban a ella?

Al estar solo nuevamente en la habitación amarilla, se quitó la ropa de médico y suspiró mientras la guardaba.

—¡Soy un idiota! —exclamó.

—No creo que seas un idiota, más bien, eres un buen defensor —levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos celestes de la chica —. Muchas gracias por defenderme.

Se sintió tan tímido por un momento, no quería responder debido a haber sido descubierto.

—Yo... —rascó nerviosamente su nuca —, solo hice lo que vi necesario.

Marinette se sentó a su lado en el mueble, ambos se miraban fijamente, se sentían algo cómodos con la presencia del otro —aunque no lo admitirían tan fácilmente—.

—¿Por qué dejas que te molesten? —preguntó Adrien sin poder contenerse.

—Yo... —ella hizo una mueca —, no es que los deje. Es que son mi familia y... la situación es complicada —Adrien pudo ver un repentino brillo en los ojos de la chica.

—¿Por qué no habías venido durante días? —le preguntó.

Ella lo vio y abrió un poco la boca, esa simple oración la sorprendió.

—¿Me estás vigilando? —preguntó alzando levemente su ceja —, vaya no me sorprendería que incluso sepas que me llamó Marinette —bromeó ella.

—No es eso, es solo que vengo aquí con frecuencia —respondió intentando no sonar tan nervioso como realmente se sentía —. Yo soy Adrien —rodó sus ojos —. ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? —repitió.

—Eso es una larga historia —admitió bajando un poco la mirada.

—Puedes contarme, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿No crees que te aburriría escuchar la historia de una completa desconocida?

—¿Desconocida? Eso serías si no supiera tú nombre, pero aparentemente eres Marinette.

Ambos sonrieron y ella rió a carcajadas.

—Te hice reír, eso ya es un avance —festejó Adrien —. Anda, cuéntame.

Ella peinó sus cabellos de modo nervioso. ¿En serio le contaría su historia a un desconocido? Aunque... parecía ser una persona de confianza, era divertido y un buen defensor.

Dicen que contar una historia es el medio correcto para poder superarla poco a poco. ¿Podrá funcionar?

—Bueno... todo comenzó...

Resulta que Marinette le había contado a su madre todo lo que su primo le había dicho, porque sintió que era necesario que ella lo supiera. Sabine se enojó mucho, pero continuó con su rutina normal, se dirigió a la cocina y fue a preparar la comida.

Marinette estaba organizando su habitación cuando repentinamente su madre abrió su puerta.

—¿Es cierto todo lo que me dijiste? —había preguntado Sabine.

—Lo es —afirmó Marinette.

Sabine se veía afligida, como conteniendo sus lágrimas. Estaba tan triste, su mirada lo reflajaba.

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? —Marinette se acercó a ella.

—Mira esto.

Su madre le entregó su celular. Marinette lo tomó y vio que estaba abierto en una conversación con Lila.

Lila: Sabine, tenemos que organizarnos porque no podemos estar yendo las tres al hospital, no tiene sentido.

Sabine: bueno, yo voy en la tarde.

Lila: vas a ir solo en la tarde? no es justo, a mi mamá hay que verla también en la mañana.

Sabine: pero no puedo en la mañana, tengo la Panadería

Lila: dile a Marinette que se encargue de la panadería. Además, si tú fueras en la tarde alguien tendría que ir en la mañana por ti, no es justo

Sabine: no puedo dejarla sola, es mi hija y no puedo llevarla a todas partes, también se cansa

Lila: Sabine, Marinette no es tema aquí, ella es perfectamente grande. Puedes dejarla sola o dejarla en mi casa, yo la cuidaría

Sabine: para que la traten mal? como lo hizo Iván

Lila: Sabine que te pasa? Él jamás la ha tratado mal, todos la quieren mucho

—Mamá, todo lo que te dije es cierto —la azabache sintió una gran presión en el pecho y fuertes deseos de llorar.

Parece que decir la verdad no es siempre la mejor solución, porque en esta ocasión, la verdad había generado una pelea.

¿Acaso lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse callada y guardar todas esas dolorosas palabras para ella sola?

—Yo te creo hija...

Marinette continuó leyendo.

Lila: yo tratarla mal? es una pena que saques conclusiones sin haber oido las dos versiones, yo en ningun momento la trate mal, incluso la console como buen primo. pero bueno, dejen de pelear y arreglen las cosas.

Sabine: yo no puedo ir en la mañana, solo puedo ir en la tarde, la casa no puede quedar sola y a Marinette ya la estoy dejando sola en la tarde

Lila: eres un ser tan penoso, crees que por ser madre soltera todo el mundo debe sentir lastima por ti, jaja, es una pena que pienses así

toda la vida has sido una mantenida, no sirves para nada

es tu mama, Sabine.

Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que alguien le diría algo así a su madre.

Ser una madre soltera no es algo penoso. Además, ¿qué sabía Lila? Sabine era una excelente madre, una mujer dedicada a su hija, siempre juntas. Y no era ninguna mantenida, tenía dos trabajos y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos.

Esa noche, Marinette vio a su madre llorar desconsoladamente. Esa conversación le había afectado muchísimo.

—¿Por eso no pudieron venir?

Adrien escuchó todo de modo atento. Él no conocía a esas mujeres, pero su conclusión era que nadie merecía ser tratado de ese modo, eso era humillar a alguien.

¿Qué clase de familia tenía Marinette? Una terrible, eso estaba más que claro.

—Lamento que hayan tratado de ese modo a tu mamá —acarició los hombros de la chica para demostrarle su apoyo.

—De hecho, al día siguiente sucedió algo peor... —confesó Marinette.

—¿Más mensajes humillantes?

—Peor. Vinieron a mí casa —confesó Marinette. Adrien vio su cuerpo temblar, se veía bastante afectada.

Adrien quería saber qué sucedió, realmente quería. Pero no la iba a forzar a hablar, con lo que le había contado ya se veía bastante afectada.


	8. La verdad (2)

Marinette se mantuvo en silencio perdiéndose en los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido al siguiente día. Se sentía tan triste, tan mal, sentía que su familia era espantosa.

—Te ves fatal —dijo Adrien.

La azabache dio un breve salto. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Había olvidado que se encontraba en un hospital y que estaba con ese chico rubio.

—Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en semanas —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Es la verdad —Adrien sonrió de lado, Marinette sacó su lengua y se acomodó un poco más en ese mueble —. ¿Me dirás qué sucedió?

Se estaba sincerando tanto con un desconocido, era una sensación bastante extraña. La verdad es que todo lo que había sucedido le dolió mucho, lo que más le dolía era no saber de qué modo poder ayudar a su madre, ¿acaso ella podía cambiar las cosas? No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía realmente bien poder conversar con alguien sobre todo lo malo que había sucedido, saber que alguien estaría ahí, saber que alguien estaba escuchándola y dándole su apoyo.

Era algo que te hacia sentir una gran libertad, era agradable.

—¿Por qué quieres escuchar mi historia? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Adrien había escuchado la primera parte de la historia y supo que había hecho bien al meterse, hizo bien confrontando a ese muchacho. Era un idiota.

En el fondo solo quería saber la historia de esa chica porque ella le llamaba la atención. No cualquiera tenía las agallas suficientes como para conversar con un desconocido y regañarle por su comportamiento.

Además, ella se veía joven y tan triste. No era justo que unos ojos tan hermosos demostraran tanta tristeza, deberían brillar con felicidad.

—Porque me contaste la primera parte y quiero saber lo que sucedió después —respondió de modo simple —. Quiero decepcionarme más de la humanidad.

Decepción. Esa era la palabra correcta.

—Prepara tus palomitas, esto se pondrá bueno.

—Aquí las tengo —Adrien fingió que comía palomitas de un recipiente imaginario.

Marinette rió levemente, esa ocurrencia había sido bastante tierna.

—Todo comenzó...

Después de que sus familiares se comportaran de ese modo tan grosero, Sabine lloró durante gran parte de la noche. Marinette se sintió impotente al no saber qué hacer para poder ayudar a su madre. Pensó mucho en las opciones que tenía y creyó que la mejor solución sería pedir ayuda.

¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? Juleka era casada, estaba considerando hablar con su marido de ser necesario. Que supieran que ella no era tonta y no dudaría en pedir ayuda de ser necesario.

Esa noche no durmió muy bien, se sentía extraña.

Marinette había comenzado un resfriado. Tenía los síntomas, parecía tener un fuerte dolor de garganta, escalofríos y algo de dolor de cabeza. De todas formas ayudó a su madre en lo que pudo y después se fue a acostar, solo quería descansar, dormir y no pensar en nada.

Pero el destino no siempre quiere que las cosas sucedan como uno lo desea.

A las seis de la tarde tocaron el timbre. Sabine fue a ver y cuando se devolvió para decirle a Marinette que se trataba de sus tías, Marinette supo que esa tarde sería espantosa.

—Quédate en tu pieza y no abras la puerta —le ordenó su madre mientras tomaba las llaves y abría la puerta.

Marinette permaneció acostada, ella no tenía deseos de ver a sus tías. Después de todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior lo que menos quería ahora era tener que saludarlas.

Su puerta se abrió y Lila ingresó.

¡¿Es una broma?! ¡ni siquiera tocó antes de entrar! Ella podría haber estado desnuda y Lila la hubiese visto.

—Hola, Marinette —la saludó su tía. Ella saludó de modo bajo.

Lila observó toda su habitación y comenzó a despejar el área de su silla de escritorio. Tiró su ropa dentro de su armario. Marinette observaba todo boquiabierta, ¿quién le había permitido tocar sus cosas?

—¡Juleka, vamos a hablar aquí! —gritó Lila.

Repentinamente su otra tía también estaba en su habitación, nuevamente nadie tocó la puerta y nadie pidió permiso. ¿Qué sucedía con éstas mujeres?

¡Era una invasión de privacidad!

Lo peor de todo era que Marinette estaba aún en pijama. ¿Qué? Se sentía mal, lo único que quería era estar acostada y disfrutar de alguna película.

—Salgan de aquí —dijo Sabine —. Marinette se siente mal.

—No importa, ella también tiene que escuchar —dijo Juleka con tono desafiante, mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

—Ella es grande —opinó Lila.

Por más que lo intentó, Sabine no consiguió sacar a sus hermanas de la habitación de su hija. Marinette estaba enojada, ¿por qué ella tenía que escuchar la conversación de las adultas aún estando enferma? Además, ¡era su habitación! Una persona no puede llegar e invadir una casa ajena, ¿dónde quedaba la educación?

Lo peor fue que su tía Lila desconectó su televisor, ¡eso sí que fue una falta de respeto! Marinette quería levantarse de su cama y encerrarse en el baño.

—Sabine, eres una adulta y corresponde que también cuides a nuestra madre —comenzó Juleka —. No es justo que nosotras tengamos que dividirnos.

—¿Acaso te da asco lavar el trasero de tu madre? —Lila se mantenía altanera y cruzada de brazos.

—Yo no puedo dejar la casa sola y tampoco puedo dejar sola a Marinette —explicó Sabine.

—¡Marinette no es tema! —gritó Lila —. Ella es grande, se puede quedar sola.

¿Quedarse sola en la casa?

¿Ellas no sabían lo peligroso que eso era? Tenían una panadería, claro que había un sistema de seguridad y todo eso, pero siempre existía el riesgo de robo. Además, en el hogar de Marinette se arriendan piezas, hay hombres desconocidos también.

Ellas no comprendían lo peligroso que era estar sola en esa casa.

—Marinette también puede cuidar a su abuela —dijo Juleka.

¿Y qué hay del colegio? Tengo que estudiar casi todos los días, ¿ir del colegio al hospital? Dios...

—Nosotras no somos empleadas de nuestra madre —dijo Lila.

—Además, si tenemos que operar, nosotras no disponemos del dinero —dijo Juleka —. Y hablamos como familia y ninguno de los nietos tiene porque poner dinero.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sabine.

—Porque no les corresponde, esto es tema de nosotras, de las adultas.

¿Pueden creer lo egoísta que suena eso?

Cuando quieres a una persona, tratas bien a esa persona y puedes colaborar aunque sea un poco. Marinette tiene cinco primos y todos ellos son adultos. El mayor tiene casi treinta años y la menor (sin contar ella) tiene veintitrés. Todos ellos cuentan con trabajos y gracias a ello, dinero.

¿Por qué no pueden colaborar un poco por su abuela? ¡qué egoístas eran todos!

—Cada una tiene que juntar tres millones.

La boca de Marinette se abrió debido a la sorpresa. ¡¿Tres millones?! ¡esa suma era enorme!

—Yo no puedo poner tanto, ¿de dónde creen...

—¡Trabaja! —gritó Lila.

—¡Yo trabajo, tengo mi panadería y mis productos! —gritó Sabine.

Un griterío se había armado en su pieza. Marinette sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, eso era demasiado.

—¡Toda tú vida has sido una mantenida! —le gritó Lila —. Jamás le trabajaste un peso a nadie.

—Siempre viviendo con la mamá, para que ella te mantenga.

—Nunca en tú vida fuiste madre, ahora recién estás siendo madre y por obligación.

Basta.

Eso era demasiado fuerte.

—Además tú hija es una mentirosa —Juleka la miraba fijamente —. Yo estuve ahí e Iván en ningún momento te trató mal, él te reconfortó e incluso te dio confort para secar tus lágrimas. ¡Eres una cizañera!

Vaya...

¿Con qué ella era la mentirosa? ¡eso no es cierto! Iván la había tratado horrible, le gritó, la hizo llorar. Fue grosero, fue sarcástico.

Qué personas más malvadas.

—¡Nuestra madre nos ayudó a todas! —gritó Sabine —. ¿Acaso olvidan que cuidó también a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños? —se defendió.

—Con su deber cumplía —opinó Lila.

—¿Era su obligación cuidar a todos esos niños? —preguntó Sabine.

—Obvio —respondió Juleka —. Pero no es su obligación hacerse cargo de ti o de tu hija.

Los gritos y las peleas continuaron, hablaban de los nietos, de lo mala persona que era Marinette y de repente llegaron al peor tema de todos: la casa.

Resulta que la casa de Sabine era una herencia. Su abuela le había comprado esa casa a su esposo y en vez de dividirla entre sus tres hijas, por decisión de ambos la dejaron a nombre de Sabine. Por lo tanto, en cuanto Sabine muera, la casa sería de Marinette.

Esa era la razón del odio.

Aunque no podían quejarse tanto, porque en cuanto su madre muriera, ellas se quedarían con un departamento ubicado en un excelente barrio. El problema era que la casa les molestaba mucho, porque ellas querían venderla.

—¡Mantenida! ¡está casa no te pertenece! —gritaba Lila.

—¡Mi mamá siempre me ayudó, porque sabía que esto algún día pasaría! —gritó Sabine.

—¿Qué? ¿qué algún día te pediríamos ayuda?

—¡No! ¡que algún día vendrían a escupir mierda a mí casa!

¡Está no es tu casa!

Entre tantos gritos, repentinamente pasó algo demasiado rápido como para ser explicado de modo coherente. Ambas mujeres sacaron a Sabine de la habitación de su hija y la llevaron a su habitación que quedaba en frente.

Marinette las siguió porque estaba asustada, eran muchos gritos, era un escándalo digno de una película. Guardó su celular en su sostén y observó todo lo que estaba pasando.

Acorralaron a su madre. Lila estaba en la puerta y Juleka la tenía detrás de la puerta, ninguna podría salir.

Juleka la movió fuertemente mientras agarraba sus muñecas, la estaba zamarreando. Marinette intentó conseguir que soltara a su madre, pero eso no fue posible. Recibió un empujón y terminó tirada en el suelo.

¡Maldita sea!

Salió de la habitación. Aún escuchaba muchos gritos, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Se fue al patio trasero, sacó su celular y llamó a la Policía.

—Policía. Buenas tardes, ¿cuál es su emergencia? —respondieron desde la otra línea.

—¡Mis tías están agrediendo a mi mamá! —exclamó ella.

—¿Perdón? —hablaba con un hombre viejo —. ¿Podrías decirme qué pasa?

—Mis tías vinieron a mí casa y han estado gritando cosas fuertes, además, ¡una de ellas golpeó a mi mamá! —exclamó con la voz temblorosa —. Ellas no se quieren ir, ¡necesitó ayuda!

—¿Están solas?

—Sí. Tienen a mi mamá, por favor, ¡ayuda! —suplicaba ella.

Dio la dirección y le dijeron que espere. Ella fue a su habitación, sacó sus llaves de su cartera y las escondió en su bolsillo.

Sabine les exigía a gritos que se fueran, que era su casa, que ellas ya no eran permitidas. Pero sus tías simplemente se reían y no se iban.

Marinette fue a la cocina por agua, Juleka la siguió.

—Todo esto es tú culpa por haber mentido —le dijo su tía —. Uno en la vida tiene que luchar, no mentir —la regañó.

—Yo he luchado toda mí vida —respondió. Su tía simplemente se rió.

Su otra tía le preguntó si era verdad todo lo que había contado que hizo su hijo. Marinette le contó todo detalladamente y su tía solo rió para después decir:

—Iván tiene razón en todo, eres una niña sin voz ni opinión —y luego comenzó a fumar.

Adrien estaba sin palabras.

Todos esos gritos, todos esos escándalos, todas esas agresiones. Todo eso... era demasiado fuerte.

—Es...

No supo cómo terminar la oración.

—Difícil de creer, lo sé —ella sollozó. Su nariz estaba roja, parecía estar por comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

La tristeza que sus ojos mostraban eran la prueba suficiente de que todo eso era verdad, esa niña estaba sufriendo, sus ojos hablaban más que todas esas historias.

Era horrible.

—Tus ojos me dicen que es verdad —dijo Adrien. Marinette lo vio fijamente —. Además, nadie podría contar una historia así y mentir, es algo realista.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Te creo —aseguró él.

Y algo inesperado sucedió.

Marinette le estaba dando un abrazo. Era un abrazo que demostraba alegría, sinceridad. Su cuerpo era pequeño, era tierno. Y sintió como ella lloraba.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo ella mientras se separaba.

—Todo saldrá bien —intentó convencer a la chica —. Verás que pronto estarás de nuevo con tu abuela.

Ella sonrió y luego abrió su cartera, buscaba algo. Hasta que de ella sacó un papel blanco y se lo enseñó.

—La prueba de que la Policía estuvo en mí casa —explicó ella —. Una orden de alejamiento —mostró.

Adrien por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo bien sintió una rabia que crecía dentro de su ser.

Odiaba a esas mujeres por hacer todo eso. Eran adultas. No correspondía que hicieran tanto escándalo.

 **La verdad es que recordar todo eso fue aterrador. Podría decir que esa fue una de las peores tardes de toda mí vida D:**


	9. Algo gracioso

Ambos se encontraban sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Marinette solo podía pensar en el miedo que sintió, en esa gran angustia y en lo indefensa que se sentía al no poder conseguir nada. Lo único que intentó fue llamar a su tío, al esposo de Juleka. Pero no funcionó, él le cortó el teléfono.

Sabine y ella estaban solas, estaban completamente solas.

—Parece ser que tu familia se encuentra en una guerra —dijo Adrien repentinamente —. Pero... ¿qué fue lo que inició esa guerra? —quiso saber él.

—Herencias.

Adrien sintió que su pecho dolía, fue como si su corazón hubiese dado un salto repentino. Dolor, simplemente, dolor.

Él sabía bien el tema de las herencias y lo penoso que podía ser.

—¿Entonces estás aquí por tú abuela, no es así? —quiso saber Adrien.

—Sí. Pero tampoco me dejan verla, me sacan a menudo —admitió Marinette —. Mis tías —aclaró ella.

Adrien hizo puños sus manos, ¿por qué sucedía eso? ¿por qué las tías de esa chica la trataban tan mal?

Adrien la observó y vio a una niña, específicamente a una niña que inspiraba ternura, ella era pequeña, dulce y se veía tan buena. ¿Por qué las personas siempre molestaban a los más débiles? ¿acaso obtenían alguna ganancia? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —quiso saber Marinette.

—¿Perdón? —Adrien no entendió la pregunta.

Marinette soltó una risa que incomodó a Adrien.

—¿Quién está enfermo? —aclaró su pregunta —. Cada vez que te veo golpeas una pared o te encuentras solo, nunca te he visto con alguien.

Adrien suspiró.

—Creo que no estoy listo para contarte mi historia —comentó Adrien.

Marinette no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Debes pensar que soy un idiota —Adrien se levantó del mueble en el cual ambos estaban sentados y se alejó unos pasos.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso? —Marinette no se levantó, le gustaba estar sentada y evitar pensar en lo mal que se encontraban las cosas ahora.

—Porque tú me contaste toda tú historia. Todo. Con lujo de detalles —respondió Adrien —. Y yo no te quiero contar mí historia, eso me hace ser un imbécil.

Marinette se levantó dando un salto y se posicionó frente a Adrien. Tocó su hombro de modo comprensivo, lo acarició. Adrien se mantuvo de piedra, como estático, no esperaba esa reacción.

—No eres un idiota, simplemente no estás listo para contar tú historia —le dijo ella —. No todos pueden hablar de sus problemas de modo abierto.

Adrien no supo que responder.

Marinette se alejó.

—Si nuestro destino quiere, en otra ocasión nos encontraremos —ella comenzó a dar algunos pasos —. Me tengo que ir, debo volver con mi mamá, ella me necesita. Adiós, Adrien.

Y así fue como Marinette se fue.

Adrien al quedarse solo comenzó a golpear la pared.

Imbécil.

Inútil.

Tarado.

Pensaba en millones de insultos para él mismo, para su vida. Era patético, era un idiota, era un maldito bebé llorón, era simplemente un infeliz.

Lo que más lamentaba era tener que estar ahí, era sufrir y no acompañar del modo correcto a su familiar. No se atrevía a verlo fijamente, ¿cómo hacerlo? Después de todo... él era el culpable de que estuviera ahí en ese estado tan delicado.

—Soy un idiota —dio el golpe final a la pared.

Los días habían pasado y Sabine se encontraba sola con su hija.

En ocasiones tenía que dejar sola a Marinette, porque no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo. Sentía que era una mala madre, que era irresponsable. Dejar a una chica de catorce años sola en casa no era una buena idea, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nada. No podía renunciar a su vida.

Aunque había hablado con una abogada (que era amiga de la familia) y la estaba asesorando con todo eso del juicio y de la demanda que posiblemente llevarían a cabo. También hablaba con los doctores, porque ellos le darían soluciones.

—Nosotros como empresa le ayudaremos —aseguraba el doctor a cargo, aparentemente un cirujano.

—Le aseguro que recibirán dinero —decía el mismo doctor —. Les daremos ejercicios, rehabilitación, terapia y pagaremos la operación —aseguraba él.

La abogada decía que las cosas estaban bien de ese modo.

Marinette se preocupaba de los viajes que su madre debía realizar al lugar en donde el accidente había ocurrido, porque iba sola. Una sola vez fue con ella, y pagó el taxi. No quería que su madre se cansará aún más, Sabine necesitaba un apoyo y ella estaba dispuesta a ser el apoyo.

Un fin de semana habían vuelto para ver a su abuela. Solo que no los dejaron ingresar porque estaban limpiando la sala, en ocasiones los abuelos sufrían accidentes incómodos, como vomitar o hacer caca. Entonces, tenían que limpiarlos a todos.

—No se puede entrar —Juleka daba órdenes.

Marinette no quiso estar con su tía y menos con su padrino, estaba sentida con todos ellos. Entonces decidió ir a su sitio favorito en todo el hospital: el salón amarillo.

Apenas se separó e ingresó a ese lugar, se encontró con Adrien.

—Veo que es una costumbre tuya venir aquí los fines de semana —saludó Adrien.

—Mamá y yo solo podemos venir los viernes o sábados —respondió la azabache —. Sucede que tenemos una agenda bastante ocupada —quiso bromear ella.

Adrien rió de modo leve.

—¿Han ocurrido cosas con tus terribles tías? —quiso saber él.

—Sucedió algo divertido —Marinette no pudo contener sus risas —. Es que el caso de mi abuela es un poco complicado, porque fue bastante fuerte.

Adrien quería preguntar, pero no lo haría aún. Primero quería escuchar lo que fue "divertido" para Marinette.

—Y tenemos que hablar con médicos y toda una empresa.

¿Una empresa? Vaya, eso sonaba bastante interesante. ¿Qué le había sucedido realmente a la abuela de Marinette? Esa historia era realmente llamativa.

—Entonces el otro día mi madre fue para hablar con un doctor. ¿Y sabes qué pasó? ¡mis tías estaban ahí!

—¿Eso es divertido? —Adrien estaba confundido. ¿Era divertido encontrarse con sus tías en la calle?

—Ellas fueron a hacer un escándalo, querían hablar con el doctor a cargo de toda esa situación y gritaron, exigieron cosas y todo eso —explicó Marinette.

Verdaderamente, Adrien no estaba entendiendo el punto de todo el asunto.

—¿Sabes qué pasó? —negó con la cabeza enseguida —. No las dejaron entrar y se quedaron afuera con los brazos cruzados. La única que pudo ingresar fue mi mamá —Marinette sonreía ampliamente, realmente había disfrutado cuando Sabine le contó eso.

—Mm... supongo que los doctores saben lo que hacen.

—Eso se llama karma —sonreía Marinette —. Que les cierren la puerta en la cara y se queden ahí enojadas —la azabache reía feliz de la vida, esa situación le había fascinado, no lo podía negar.

Adrien imaginó la situación e inevitablemente también comenzó a reír. Sí, era gracioso. Imaginar el enojo en ambas señoras y la satisfacción de la madre de Marinette.

El karma sabe arreglar los problemas, o eso parece.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tú abuela?

—Oh, sucede que...

—¿Marinette?

Marinette sintió la voz de su madre. Se acercó a la puerta y se disculpó con Adrien dándole una mirada que decía más que mil palabras, Adrien levantó su pulgar y Marinette se retiró corriendo. Volvió con su madre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Sabine preocupada.

—Simplemente quería ver el lugar, es enorme —respondió de inmediato. No quería dar muchas explicaciones.

—Vamos a ver a tu abuela.

Cuando estuvieron con Margarita las cosas fueron incómodas. Su tía se había sentado al lado de la abuela, le hablaba y no dejaba que ellas hablaran. Marinette sabía porque, ella no quería que le contarán todo lo sucedido, lo del golpe y todo eso.

Margarita cada vez que tenía la oportunidad acariciaba la mano de su nieta, le hablaba de modo tierno y la miraba con amor. Ambas lloraban.

Cuando se fueron, Marinette recibió muchos retos.

—¡No puedes llorar, tienes que sonreír! —la regañaba Juleka —. No empeores su condición, ¡llorar está prohibido!

Lo que Marinette no sabía era que Adrien había estado observando desde la puerta. Vio como esa mujer impedía que una conversación normal se llevará a cabo. Y también vio como se miraban Marinette y su abuela, analizó el cariño presente en ambas. Eso era amor.

Su abuela era una mujer muy bonita. Pero su rostro inspiraba una tristeza increíble, era extraño ver a una mujer así. Estaba claro que ella extrañaba mucho a su nieta, a su hogar.

Adrien tomó una decisión en ese momento: enterarse de lo que sucedía y descubrir algún modo de cómo ayudar.

 **Más adelante sabrán porque Adrien se insulta a sí mismo de ese modo, y también se sabrá más de porqué se encuentra siempre en ese lugar. Todo a su tiempo, primero vamos con la historia de Marinette :D**


	10. Tarde con Chloé

Los días seguían su curso, la vida no se detenía muy a pesar de que ese fuese el deseo de Marinette y de su madre. Sabine tenía que continuar con el trabajo y Marinette tenía que ir al colegio, aunque admitía que no le veía el sentido. No estaba concentrada, no podía prestar atención a las clases aunque así lo quisiera.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban mal. Sabine lloraba a escondidas, cuando sabía que su hija no podría verla. Y Marinette no se había dado cuenta de que últimamente no le prestaba atención a nada, con suerte comía, porque su cuerpo no le pedía alimentos. Marinette simplemente estaba viviendo una vida vacía.

Aún así, acompañaba a su madre y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Luego de tres días pudo verse nuevamente con Adrien.

—Veo que siempre vienes al lugar de la pared amarilla... —comentó ella al ingresar a ese lugar. Adrien se volvió y al toparse con su amiga le regaló una sonrisa.

—Yo me he dado cuenta de que tú no vienes aquí todos los días —dijo él.

—¿Tú sí?

De pronto Adrien no quiso seguir hablando, su situación era bastante complicada y realmente no le gustaba hablar del tema, prefería que siguiera siendo todo un secreto para todos los que no eran miembros de la familia.

—Algún día te contaré toda la historia, lo prometo.

Marinette alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio lo prometes? —Adrien asintió —. Vaya, gracias —realmente estaba sorprendida, ella prácticamente era una desconocida al igual que él. Aunque era innegable afirmar que entre ellos había algo de confianza.

—¿Me contarás bien lo que sucedió en tú caso? —pidió él, por alguna razón quería saber la historia de la abuela de su amiga.

Marinette le contó. Alcanzó a contarle todo.

Al poco rato después, Sabine la llamó y tuvo que irse.

Para Marinette era toda una aventura hablar con Adrien, era como un secreto, algo que no podría contarle a nadie. Ver a su abuela era deprimente, siempre terminaba llorando, pero después al estar con Adrien, sentía que tenía a alguien de su lado.

Después de no poder dormir durante muchos días, Marinette pescó un fuerte resfriado, era algo bastante molesto. No podía respirar bien, le dolía la garganta y el comer le costaba aún más.

—Tu prima dice que he llevado mal el caso —dijo Sabine ingresando a la habitación de Marinette —. Mañana iremos a hablar con el doctor junto a ella.

Salir con su madre y también con Chloé.

¿Quién lo diría? El siguiente día sería bastante molesto. Chloé podía ser su prima, pero eso no quitaba en absoluto el hecho de que fuera una completa engreída, estar con ella no era nada agradable, era molesto en absoluto.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—O te puedes quedar en mi pieza con llave —esa había sido su rutina diaria desde la hospitalización de su abuela. ¿Otra vez? No. Era más tolerable estar junto a Chloé que quedarse sola.

—Iré.

Al siguiente día, Chloé las fue a buscar a las cuatro de la tarde en auto.

Se dirigieron al centro médico en donde había ocurrido el accidente. Chloé iba arreglada y maquillada, ella demostraba que tenía un buen físico y que le gustaba que eso se notara más de lo normal.

Entonces, ingresaron a la oficina de la encargada. Chloé exigió que se le permitiera hablar con el encargado del caso.

—Si quieren hablar con él, esperen a que su hora terminé —fue lo único que dijo la encargada —. Eso sería a las seis, más o menos.

Sería una espera de dos horas.

Fueron al centro comercial que quedaba ubicado al lado, Chloé le regaló un helado a ambas, ella no compró porque no quería arruinar su figura.

A medida que comían, Chloé y Sabine mantuvieron una charla. En ocasiones la rubia intentaba incluir a Marinette, pero ella se mostraba recelosa, no quería tener mucha comunicación con Chloé. Era su prima mayor, la conocía bien y sabía lo falsa, mentirosa y manipuladora que podía llegar a ser. Ella no caería en su juego.

—Estás muy resfriada —dijo Chloé a modo de queja.

—Cosas de la vida —respondió Marinette de modo retador. ¿Acaso ahora estaba prohibido tener un resfriado?

Regresaron a la sala de espera de aquel gran centro médico.

Esperaron.

—Si el doctor no nos quiere atender, yo te aseguró que haré un escándalo —comentó Chloé a modo de susurro —. Voy a gritar y contar el accidente de mi abuela y que no quieren dar la cara, no me importa ir detenida.

Eso era nuevo.

¿Chloé queriendo hacer un escándalo? Aunque claro, esa también era una manera de figurar y de aparecer en televisión, Chloé no era una estúpida después de todo.

Esperaron durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente el joven doctor de lentes los atendió. Las hizo ingresar a una oficina. La sala era enorme, las paredes blancas y una gran mesa de forma circular, todas se sentaron.

—Usted lo único que ha dicho es que la van a cambiar de hospital, pero ¿qué hay de las terapias y todo lo demás? La única que esta sufriendo es mi abuela...

El señor encargado había dicho muchas cosas. Había prometido que la cambiarían a un mejor hospital, que ellos cubrirían el costo del cambio y el de la operación. Pero aún faltaba más, faltaban las terapias y más cosas que Marinette no comprendía.

Ese señor les dio el teléfono de una aseguradora, o algo así. Tendrían que llamar mañana mismo para manejar más fácil el tema.

Todo seguía bastante complicado.

Lo peor era que Chloé quería hacer una reunión familiar ahora mismo y Marinette solo quería dormir y nada más.

Adrien por su parte esperaba para ver si su amiga iría a visitar a su abuela o no. Todo el tiempo miraba la puerta de la habitación ansioso, quería sonreír al toparse cara a cara con su amiga.

Pero eso no sucedió, en ningún momento apareció ella.

—Con una familia así, a mí tampoco me gustaría venir de visita... —susurró él.

Aún mantenía fuertes deseos de llorar, pero prefería estar escondido en ese pasillo. Por alguna razón, era como un pasillo abandonado, nadie lo visitaba, a pesar de su fuerte color que te llamaba sin importar dónde estabas.

Ser un Agreste no era fácil, ser reconocido tampoco. Por eso prefería estar solo, así no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie y podía llorar tranquilamente. Aún se sentía un completo imbécil.


	11. Reunión familiar

Adrien en ocasiones se ocultaba detrás de la puerta y veía a escondidas a la abuela de Marinette.

Era una mujer vieja, por algo era una abuela. Pero se notaba el amor que tenía por su nieta, siempre hablaba de ella, incluso con los demás pacientes. Aunque también era evidente que tenía algunos problemas en su mente, porque hacia cosas extrañas. En ocasiones se lanzaba camilla abajo y revolucionaba a todos los de la habitación.

De todas formas, le encantaba escuchar como hablaba sobre Marinette.

—Mi nieta es muy inteligente, ella habla inglés al derecho y al revés —parecía presumir ella.

—Además, tiene un gusto por la costura que heredó de mí —sonreía al hablar —. Aprendió a diseñar y a coser sus propias prendas, es muy inteligente.

Adrien siempre escuchaba cumplidos de parte de esa señora para su nieta. No todos prestaban atención a sus discursos, pero él sí. Apenas conocía a Marinette, pero de por sí sabía que era una chica especial, era agradable estar con ella.

Era distinta a sus familiares, ella sufría por su abuela. Los demás se veían tan falsos, tan artificiales. Sabía que algo había de por medio, algo que él desconocía aún.

Chloé llevaba a Sabine y a Marinette en su auto, conducía a la casa de su madre. Pero en el camino convocó a todos los miembros de la familia a una reunión familiar, iban a hablar de lo que consiguieron gracias a esa reunión con el médico.

Marinette se sentía terrible. La garganta le dolía, la cabeza también y tenía muchísimo calor. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o algo peor sucedería.

—Chloé, creo que lo mejor es que lleve a Marinette a casa —decía Sabine.

Chloé no estaba dispuesta a aquello.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto, somos una familia —respondió con convicción la rubia —. Además, Marinette debe tener hambre. Vamos a preparar unos deliciosos fideos.

Marinette amaba los fideos.

A pesar de las quejas de Sabine, Chloé continuó con sus planes. En un pequeño almacén compró un paquete de fideos, una salsa de tomate y un paquete de queso. Todo estaba bien.

Al llegar a la casa de Juleka, permitieron que Marinette se acostara en la casa de su primo. Sabine se fue, volvería enseguida, primero tenía que hacer algunas cosas importantes, su campaña estaba terminando.

Ella se acostó y encendió la televisión, tenía su cartera entre sus manos y la abrazaba. No podía dejar la cartera tirada, porque tenía sus llaves y aunque se sintiera mal, estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para tener en consideración que ninguno de ellos podía tomar sus llaves.

Juleka intentó quitarle las llaves, le estaba ofreciendo un llavero. Pero ella le dijo que no tenía llaves en ese momento. Juleka tomó su cartera, pero no las encontró. Ella las había escondido en su bolsillo.

Cuando su primo Iván llegó, ella sintió que se iba a desmayar, pensó que la insultaría o algo así (por lo sucedido anteriormente donde la acusaba de que todo había sido una mentira); pero no fue así.

Esa noche fue bastante movida.

Y todos los retos se los llevo su madre.

Marinette se encontraba en la escalera de la pared amarilla. Ese día había ido sola a visitar a su abuela, pero no había querido ingresar aún, no se sentía del todo lista.

—Te ves fatal —Adrien se sentó a su lado.

Marinette lo vio y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Eres tan dulce, conquistarías a cualquier chica así —se burló ella.

—Justo en mi ego —él fingió que su corazón se rompía —. ¿Sucedió algo?

Ciertamente a Adrien le gustaba escuchar la historia de Marinette. Sentía que era una historia digna de una película, su familia era muy mala y eso era algo espantoso, era increíble el maltrato existente.

—Sí —respondió ella —. Ayer hubo una reunión familiar y las cosas se salieron un poco de control —no pudo evitar estornudar, tenía un fuerte resfriado.

—No me imagino una reunión entre todas esas brujas —Adrien fingió que temblaba —. ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Le dijeron a mi madre que la culpa había sido de ella y que era necesario hipotecar la casa, incluso la panadería —Marinette tembló brevemente ante el recuerdo —. Quieren que vivamos en la calle.

La boca de Adrien se abrió y no supo qué responder.

¿Vivir en la calle?

—Pero... ellos son adultos también, tus tías son viejas —comentó él. Marinette asintió —. ¿Por qué no ayudan con algo de dinero?

—Simplemente no quieren —suspiró Marinette —. Yo no sé cómo acabará está historia, pero sé que no quiero más problemas —dio otro suspiró y colocó sus manos en su rostro.

Adrien se sentía tan preocupado.

No sabía porque, pero tenía el fuerte deseo de ayudar a Marinette. La consideraba su amiga, la apreciaba.

—Supongo que todas las familias tienen sus inconvenientes —Marinette frunció un poco su ceño —. Lo que me molesta es que mis tíos vinieron hasta aquí con los vecinos hoy. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los vecinos no tienen absolutamente nada que ver —se quejó ella.

Adrien rió.

Era increíble esa familia. Realmente hacían cosas sin sentido, todo estaba mal.

Hablaron un rato más. Marinette le contó que su madre salía en las noches y ella se quedaba encerrada con llave en su habitación, se quedaba sola tres horas diarias, sentía miedo.

Adrien le contó que él iba a distintas clases en las tardes, pero que iba al hospital porque tenía un familiar bastante grave.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —quiso saber Marinette.

—Supongo que algún día lo sabrás, pero no hoy —respondió Adrien.

Adrien seguía comportándose de modo misterioso, eso no era del todo agradable.

 **Tenía el capítulo terminado desde el 26 de enero y no me di cuenta de que no lo había publicado, ¡lo siento mucho!**


End file.
